Souris de laboratoire
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Naruto à tout perdu il y a deux ans, il est devenu un meurtrier, mais pourquoi ? C'est un Yaoi Naru/Sasu Pas une Death Fic !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !!! Et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, je dois vous prevenir que je viens à peine de m'inscrire sur ce site et que je ne maitrise pas encore super bien son fonctionnement, alors si il manques des mots ou autre veuiller m'excuser!!

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis grand hum… un mètre quatre-vingt je dirais, j'ai les cheveux blonds, ils sont coupés court sauf à ma nuque, j'ai une longue tresse que je ramène toujours sur mon épaule gauche, du coup, elle pend et s'arrête au niveau de mon pectoraux. Je pense que je suis plutôt bien foutu, je fais beaucoup de sport après tout ! mes yeux sont d'un bleu océan, j'ai de drôle de cicatrices on dirait des moustaches ! J'ai un caractère plutôt enjoué, toujours prêt à aider, toujours souriant, d'après les autres je suis un imbécile, mais tout cela n'est qu'un masque ! Mais évidemment ça, personne ne le sais !

Aujourd'hui je rentre dans un nouveau le lycée, le lycée Konoha je crois qu'il s'appelle, j'ai été viré de mon ancien, trop de conneries et j'avais été entrainer dans une histoire louche, bref, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content même si ça ne m'enchante pas de rentré en classe mais bon ! Je passe la grille du lycée, il est immense ! Je sens les regards se poser sur moi, je remarque que tous les élèves sont en uniformes, jupe bleu et haut rose pâle pour les filles, ensemble noir pour les mecs, beurk ! Moi je me suis ramener en jean noir avec deux chaines qui battent le rythme de mes pas, de grosses dock Martens noires aux pieds, un débardeur rouge moulant mon torse musclé et une veste en cuir qui descend jusqu'à mes mollets, dans mes cheveux j'ai mis une sorte de bandana rouge, une chaine avec comme pendentif un renard argenté à neuf queue orne mon cou tandis qu'une paire de mitaines noires se trouvent sur mes mains. Y'a pas à dire, j'ai trop le style ! je les vois tous ouvrir de grands yeux et chuchoter dans leurs coins, soudain une fille apparaît devant moi, elle a les cheveux rose bonbon… un chewing-gum pensais-je. Sa me fait rire. Elle me regarde alors dans les yeux.

- Où est ton uniforme ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Chez moi ! répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais à qui ais-je affaire ?

- Haruno Sakura, et je te demanderais de mettre ton uniforme, ta tenue est totalement indécente et je… Je lui coupe la parole avec un air peiné et demande

- Ma tenue te déplait ? je fais ma mine de chien battu pas grand monde ne résiste quand je mis met et ça ne loupe pas, je la vois rougir et bafouiller.

- Non.. mais je…

- Oi Naruto !

Je relève la tête et aperçoit un de mes amis les plus proches, je sourit et plante la jeune fille qui soupira soulagé.

- Oi Kiba ! Comment vas tu ?

Kiba porte l'uniforme ce qui m'étonne, il a les cheveux bruns en bataille et une cicatrice sur chaque joues.

- Ca va ! Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ce lycée ?

- Bah j'ai été virés de l'autre répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ouah c'est mon premier jour ici à moi aussi, ma mère voulait absolument m'inscrire dans un lycée privé, pour calmer mon comportement comme elle dit , c'est vraiment de la merde cet uniforme ! toi, t'as toujours le style mon pote me dit-il en souriant, je lui rendit son sourire, soudain la sonnerie retentit.

- Eh merde, fais chier ! murmura Kiba. T'as vu y'a des jolies minettes, me dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude complice, je roulais des yeux, µKiba et les filles ah la la… Bon allons-y !

Je m'engageais dans le couloir, quand nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, le cour avait déjà commencer. Notre interruption eu pour effet de faire un immense silence pendant que la prof et les élèves nous dévisageaient.

- Madame ? dis-je en m'avançant vers elle. Elle se reprit et se retourna vers la classe.

- Bon voilà les deux nouveaux, Kiba Inuzuka et Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis Kurenai, la professeur de Sciences économiques et sociales, présentez vous s'il vous plait !

- M'dame vous v'nez d'le faire ! répliqua Kiba.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour lui dire de se taire et de faire ce qu'elle demandait. Il se tourna finalement vers la classe sans m'avoir auparavant jeter un regard noir et se présenta. Moi, je balayais des yeux la classe, croisant quelques regards, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Kiba, il disait qu'il aimait les chiens et les jolies filles. Je souris, il ne changerais jamais !

- A toi Naru ! dit-il en s'écartant.

- Mwais dis-je, j'hésitais, est-ce que je devais quitter se masque et être enfin moi-même ?

- Naru ? s'étonna Kiba devant mon silence. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et me dit que je ne devais pas être moi-même, s'étais bien trop dangereux ! Je ne voulais plus faire de mal à personne. Je fis alors un grand sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dix-sept ans et ce que j'aime c'est les ramens ! Cet imbécile à côté de moi, dis-je en me retournant vers Kiba, c'est mon meilleur ami, voilà, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Kurenai se tourna vers moi.

- Dites moi Uzumaki-kun, où est passé votre uniforme ?

- Chez moi !

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas sur vous ?

- J'allais quand même pas mettre cet horreur !!

Kiba était mort de rire tandis que toute la classe me regardait les yeux écarquillaient. Soudain la sonnerie retentit, Kiba n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fou rire, je me tourner vers lui et lui dit ;

- aller mec ressaisit toi !

- Non mais… t'as… vu ca que… t'as dit ! hoqueta t-il en riant. Je souris j'y avais été fort.

- On va s'asseoir tu viens ?

Kiba qui s'était roulé par terre de rire essuya les quelques larmes, prit la main que je lui tendait et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table au fond de la classe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Sasuke...**

Mme Kurenai fini son cour et à la sonnerie une autre personne entra. Je fronçais les sourcils, une personne que pour rien au monde je voulais revoir.

- Bonjour les enfants, je suis votre professeur de mathématiques !

Je frissonnais, on pouvait rien qu'à travers sa voix deviner que cet homme était fourbe, méchant et cruel. Il s'était adressé à nous, je vis Kiba avoir lui aussi un frisson, je posais ma main sur la sienne, nous ne connaissions que trop bien l'homme qui se présentait comme prof de math. Celui-ci s'avança vers nous sous les yeux intrigués des autres élèves, il se dirigea vers Kiba et s'approcha tout près de lui, mon ami pourtant très courageux tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Bonjour Kiba, comment va tu ?

La voix était douce, "_pour appâter la proie et ensuite la bouffer " _pensais-je. On pouvais lire la terreur immense dans les yeux de mon ami, quoi de plus normal après ce qu'il avait subit avec ce soit disant prof. Je décidais qu'il était temps que j'intervienne, de la colère pleins les yeux je dit d'une voix lourde de menaces.

- Fichez lui la paix !

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna vers moi et s'approcha, il se pencha pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les miens et dire.

- faites attention Uzumaki-kun !

Encore cette voix douce, sifflante, je serrais les poings pour ne pas lui en coller une et répondit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

- Attention ? Dans cette salle vous n'êtes qu'un prof de math, Orochimaru, et moi un élève, alors reprenez votre place derrière votre bureau et faites votre cour, les autres attendent !

Tout le monde avaient le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, attendant surement la réaction de ce sale serpent. Apparemment il devait les terrorisé, mais moi, il ne m'a et ne me fera jamais peur, il le savait très bien c'est pour cela qu'il fit demi-tour en disant.

- Fais gaffe aux rues sombres !

- Merci de m'avertir ! dis-je en baillant bruyamment.

Les élèves me regardaient interloqués, Kiba lui, était au bord des larmes, alors ne faisant pas attention au regards des autres, je le prit dans mes bras et enfoui sa tête contre mon torse. Il s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt et laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement et à l'abri du regard des autres. Orochimaru et moi étions les pires ennemis, il voulait me tuer autant que moi je le souhaitais ! il avait torturé et violé Kiba, c'est moi qui avait réussi à le sortir des griffes d'Orochimaru et suite à cet exploit il était devenu mon ami le plus proche.

- Ca va ? murmurais-je

- Oui, merci Naruto !

Il s'écarta en essuyant ses dernières larmes tandis que la sonnerie annoncer la pause déjeuner. Nous sortîmes pour aller nous asseoir sur un banc dans le parc d'à côté.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il soit notre prof ! dis-je

- Ouais moi non plus ! Me répondis Kiba avec un soupir, je le regardais pour lui dire

- Kiba je te protégerais, je te jure que jamais il ne posera la main sur toi !!

Le jeune brun me regarda longtemps, il savait que je ne mentais pas, je n'avais jamais menti à Kiba.

- Merci Naruto ! me dit-il finalement

- Mais de rien répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous allions entamer notre bento quand soudain nous vîmes quatre personnes s'arrêter devant nous.

- Vous voulez venir manger avec nous ? demanda un fille blonde à queue de cheval.

- Ouais venez ! s'écria un gars aux gros sourcils et à la coupe au bol… _beurk !_

Je regardais Kiba, lui demandant silencieusement sa réponse quand je l'au je me retourner vers les autres avec un grand sourire pour dire.

- C'est d'accord !

- Super ! s'exclama la blonde

- hmff ...grogna un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris presque blanc, la jeune fille à côtés de lui, lui ressemblait étonnamment.

- je suis Ino Yamanaka, dit la blonde.

- Naruto Uzumaki !

- Kiba Inuzuka !

- Je suis Rock Lee ! dit le mec aux gros sourcils en me faisant une pose bizarre.

- Neji Hyuga, et voici Hinata Hyuga.

- Euh… Bon… Bonjour... bégaya la jeune fille aux cheveux violets, elle avait l'air d'être très timide, je souri et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc où se trouvaient déjà beaucoup de monde.

- Yo les gars ! dit Ino en s'avançant.

- Ah Ino ! dit une fille aux cheveux rose. Minute ! Cheveux roses ?

-Rebonjour ! dis-je en m'avançant vers elle qui rougit aussitôt. Elle hocha la tête en signe de rebonjour et se détourna retournant vaquer à ses occupations. Ino nous présenta à tout le monde, Shikamaru un flemmard né, Sai, il m' a l'air trop faux ce mec rien que son sourire est pas net ! Gaara lui il est bizarre, en fait je me suis sentis proche de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu. Temari la sœur de Gaara une vraie furie y'a pas d'autres mots pour la définir !! Shino, un mec qui se planque derrière ses vêtements, avec des lunettes qui lui donner une tête de mec louche, Tenten une jolie fille aux macarons dans les cheveux, elle a l'air plutôt marrante et enfin Choji, un vrai goinfre !!!

- Il ne manque plus que Sasuke ! dit-elle avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Sasuke ? demandais-je étonné.

Je fus alors coupé par des cris d'hystérie, je tournais la tête pour me figer aussitôt. Sakura se balançait au bout du bras d'un mec… trop canon ! y'a pas d'autres mots. Un corps musclé, des traits fins, des cheveux noirs corbeau, des yeux d'un noir profond, yeux qui me regardait d'ailleurs, je rougis mais ne tourner pas le regard, ce mec me rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs, je ne savais pas comment réagir, devais-je fuir ou affronter ? Tandis que je me creusais la cervelle, Sasuke s'était approché d'Ino, au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Elle souris et me sortit de mes pensées.

- Naruto je te présente Sasuke, Sasuke je te présente Naruto !

Je tournais la tête vers le concerné, il me regardait. Je fis un simple hochement de tête et me détournais pour aller vers Kiba qui parlait avec Shikamaru et la petite Hinata.

- Ho Naruto, On parlais justement de t..

Kiba s'étais tu en voyant l'étincelle de douleur qui était passé dans mes yeux. Il regarda derrière moi et vis Sasuke. Mon ami écarquilla les yeux, se leva et me pris par le bras m'entrainant loin de toutes ses personnes sous leeurs yeux intrigués , il m'aidait à fuir mon passé, car lui seul le connaissait. Nous entrâmes dans la classe, et il m'assit sur ma chaise, je me laissais faire comme un pantin articuler.

- Naruto, regarde moi !

Je tournais les yeux et fis se qu'il me demandait.

- C'est fini, tu dois laisser ton passé derrière toi ! Va de l'avant, tu as toujours été comme ça !

- Mais il lui ressemble tellement ! dis-je en faisant une grimace.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la même personne, je sais combien tu dois souffrir Naruto mais c'est cette douleur que tu dois surmonter, je ne veux plus jamais te voir aussi déprimer qu'il y a deux ans ! Plus jamais !

Je souris Kiba était vraiment le meilleur ami que l'on puisse trouver. La sonnerie retenti et nous nous assîmes, tandis que les autres élèves arrivaient. Je remarquais alors que Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji et Sasuke étaient dans notre classe. Je fis tout ce que je pu pour éviter Sasuke toute la journée. A la sortie, Sakura proposa qu'on aille tous se prendre une glace dans le parc d'à côté, j'hésitais, je n'était pas habituer à côtoyer d'autres gens que Kiba en dehors du lycée. Je tournais la tête vers mon ami, il était tout souriant, exciter par cette idée. Mes yeux balayèrent le groupe, tous le monde riaient, parlaient, je me sentis soudain très seul. Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais et je vis Gaara me regarder avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Tu es seul toi aussi ? même au milieu de tous ce monde n'est ce pas !

Je fus surpris qu'il le devine aussi aisément.

- Je suis comme toi ! continua t-il. J'eu un rire jaune, moqueur, un rire qui ne correspondait pas au personnage que je m'étais forger, c'est pourquoi toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtée.

- Je ne pense pas Gaara, personne n'est comme moi, et celle qui par malheur me ressemblait, je te dis pas comme je la plaindrais !

Il resta silencieux, pas le moins du monde choquer.

- Où es passé la personne que j'ai rencontrer dans ce laboratoire de malheur Naruto ? Elle était plus courageuse !

Je me figeais, mes sourcils se froncèrent, il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver !

- Je n'ai rencontrer personne et je ne sais pas de quel laboratoire tu parle !

- Regarde tes cicatrices Naruto, et ose me dire que tu n'es pas passé par là ! Tu es celui qui est rester le plus longtemps la bas, tu as souffert milles morts, on ta brisé, cassé, tu n'es plus rien aujourd'hui !

Je ne le laissait pas continuer, ma main droite saisit sa gorge et je le soulevais avec une facilité déconcertante du sol. Je sentais des regards horrifiés sur moi, je vis Kiba arriver en courant vers moi.

- Lâche le Naruto !

- Il n'avait qu'à se taire ! Et je fais ce que je veux !

- Putin merde Naruto, reprend tes esprits !! Tu vas le tuer !

C'est alors que la rage folle qui s'était emparer de moi, s'évapora d'un coup, je lâchais Gaara qui alla s'écraser au sol.

- Tu peux remercier Kiba ! dis-je en m'éloignant, sous ses halètements. Quand je me retourner Temari était devant moi, et me donna une puissante gifle.

- Ne touche plus jamais à mon petit frère !

Je la regardais sans la voir et passait mon chemin, les autres s'écartaient, un seul ne bougea pas, la personne que je voulais fuir se planta devant moi.

- Naruto…

- Ecarte toi !

- Non !

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui donnais un cou de poing qui l'envoya au sol, j'entendis le cri de Sakura

- SASUKE-KUUUNN !!! NARUTO, COMMENT AS TU PU TOUCHER A SASUKE-KUN ??!!!

Je la regarda en haussant les épaules et répondit seulement

- Je sais pas !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la personne concerné, il se relevait aider de Sakura en se frottant la mâchoire, il m'envoya un regard meurtrier et je souris.

- Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Ino avit murmuré mais j'avais entendu, cela suffit à atiser ma colère.

« -** Oi gamin, tu veux les tuer ?**

**-** La ferme toi !

- **Oh tu ne parle pas au plus puissant des démons comme ça, un peu de respect !**

- j'te parle comme je veux !

-** Espèce de …**

- Fou moi la paix Kyuubi ! »

Je tremblait de tout mes membres, il était largement tant que je partes. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que je m'élancais vers chez moi


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin la suite !!! Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé !! ^^ Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 3 : Une vieille connaissance**

Putin mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ce mec ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi m'as t-il parler de ce foutu laboratoire ? Je balançais un coup de poing dans le mur de rage, laissant un trou. Je ne comprenais pas, d'où sortait-il, d'où connaissait-il mon passé ? Rah je le déteste !! J'ai failli laisser sortir ma véritable nature à cause de lui, on m'a une fois de plus traité de monstre à cause de lui !! Et ce mec là, ce Sasuke, lui aussi j'peux pas l'voir. Se mettre en plein milieu de ma route ? Cette tête d'ange… avec son torse musclé et… Non mais à quoi je pense là ?? Calme toi Naruto, faut croire que tu as oublié, qu'il était la copie conforme de « lui ». Cette soudaine penser me fit perdre les pédales. J'étais seul dans mon appartement, je pouvais me laisser aller et c'est en pensant ça que je me mis à pleurer. La journée avait été riche en émotions, j'avais les nerfs à vif et pleurer me fis du bien. On frappa soudain à ma porte, je me levais, essuyant mes dernière larmes et me dirigeais vers l'entrer, mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je me figeais. Là, devant moi se trouvait Gaara. Il me regardait de son regard froid.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandais-je avec un ton menaçant.

- Te parler.

- Ca t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure tu en veux encore ?

- …

Je le fixais un long moment, ne supportant surement plus mon regard inquisiteur il reprit la parole.

- tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de moi ?

Je vis passer une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux pourtant si froid, c'est alors que je remarquais enfin son tatouage sur le front, je me figeais tandis que des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

- Dit, pourquoi t'as une grosse cicatrice sur le front ? demandais-je avec mon ton si innocent

- Je sais pas ! un jeune garçon roux se tenait devant moi, un regard froid, des yeux bleus azurs, sans sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un regard meurtrier.

- Mais dit d'où tu viens ?

- De dehors.

- Dehors ? c'est où ça ?

C'est alors qu'enfin une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage.

- Depuis quand es tu ici ?

- Depuis que je suis né ! Mais c'est quoi dehors ? répétais-je avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité. Un air triste c'était peint sur son visage.

- Tu es jamais sorti d'ici ?

- Non ! dis-je avec un grand sourire Mais raconte-moi ce que c'est dehors !

Le jeune homme s'assit en face de moi et commença à raconter, il avait été mon premier ami, celui qui avait commencé à me faire rêver. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

Quand je revins à la réalité, Gaara me fixer, attendant une réaction de ma part surement. Je l'avais connu plus petit, on riait ensemble dans un monde où nous n'étions que des prisonniers, pourtant je ne reconnaissais pas mon ami d'enfance, il était si froid, son sourire n'existait plus.

- Naruto ?

- Gaara, je...

- Tu te souviens ? me demanda t-il avec un air inquiet.

- Oui ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je le vis me sourire doucement, un sourire timide presque craintif. Je remarquais que nous étions toujours sur le seuil de ma porte, je le fis alors rentrer.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci.

Un silence gêné s'installa, faut dire que je déteste le silence, c'est pour cela que je repris la parole.

- Alors que t'ai t-il arrivait depuis que nous nous sommes quitté ?

- Naruto, que viens tu faire dans ce lycée ?

J'haussais les sourcils surpris par sa question.

- Eh bien, faut croire que je dois me cultiver pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et devenir intelligent.

C'est alors que je me souvins de la scène devant le lycée.

- Dis-moi Gaara, pourquoi m'as-tu cherché à ce point tout à l'heure ?

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de me répondre.

- Je voulais voir si tu étais passé à autre chose, si tu avais oublié…

Je fronçais les sourcils, comment pouvait-il me dire ça ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? Comment je pourrais oublier toutes ses tortures ? rien que mon corps me le rappelle à chaque instant, franchement Gaara, comment oublier un truc pareil ? Toi-même tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu vivre !

- J'ai vécu la même chose Naruto !

- NON ! j'avais élevé la voix sans m'en rendre compte. Tu n'es pas né entre toutes ces machines, on ne t'a pas inséré des produits toxiques après avoir introduit une sale bestiole en toi !

« **- Oh gamin, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !**

- Je dis ce que je veux !

- **Un peu plus de respect sale gosse ! Je t'ai toujours soigné et protégé gamin, de quoi te plains tu ?**

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! T'aurais du me laisser crevé Kyuubi ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de lâché l'affaire ? Pourquoi ta pas obéis ? Je n'aurais jamais eu à faire tant de mal autour de moi ! »

Je regardais Gaara, je lisais de la peine et de là compassion pour moi, chose que je détestais, comment pouvait-on avoir de la compassion pour une personne alors que l'on ne sais même pas quel douleur elle a pu endurer ?

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer Gaara !

Il ne me répondit rien, se leva et sortit sans avoir auparavant murmuré

- Excuse moi Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu avais Kyuubi !

J'écarquillais les yeux, le rattrapa par la manche et lui dit

- Un mot la dessus et tu es mort, je sais sur toi beaucoup de chose que tu ignore toi-même Gaara !

Je le lâcher et lui ouvrit la porte l'invitant à partir, ce qu'il fit en disant

- On se voit demain !

- Ouais dis-je avec dédain.

Et je claquais la porte. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. J'enfoui ma tête dans mon coussin. Je n'avais même pas envie de ramens ! L'image de Sasuke me revint en mémoire, et je me laissais couler dans les méandres du sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elle m'encourage à avançer cette histoire, et à faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire votre... comment dire?.... soif de lecture? ^^ !! Enfin voilà je vous remercie ! Nouveau chapitre, plus ou moins cool, à vous de juger ! Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 4 : La place**

Le lendemain, je me levais avec une migraine épouvantable, j'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, appréhendant les regards qui seraient poser sur moi au lycée, après la scène d'hier, je savais qu'ils seraient tout sauf chaleureux et accueillant. J'en avais plus que marre de cette vie de merde! S'il n'y avait pas eu Kyuubi, je serais mort depuis longtemps. C'est en pensant ainsi que je franchi la grille du lycée, et j'avais vu juste, la nouvelle de ma perte de contrôle avait du se rependre car j'entendais des « c'est lui, le mec qui à frapper Sasuke-kun et Gaara hier » « il se prend pour qui le nouveau ? Dire que je le trouvais cool ! ». Je soupirais, comment faire maintenant pour regagner leurs confiance, mais en même temps en avais-je vraiment envie ? Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter toutes ces sombres pensées. Je me dirigeais vers ma classe, et même si la sonnerie n'avait pas retentis, je m'assis à table et replonger dans mes pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes Kiba m'en sorti :

- Naruto !!

Je levais la tête, mon ami courrait vers moi.

- dis tu viens ce soir, y'a une fête foraine !!

Je soupirais en voyant le visage lumineux de mon ami, j'étais comme lui avant qu' »il » disparaisse de ma vie... par ma faute ! Mes yeux partirent dans le vague et je répondis en détournant la tête.

- Après la scène d'hier, je doute qu'ils veuillent encore de moi Kiba.

Je vis mon ami prendre un air peiné, pour finalement dire

- Tu sais quand tu es partis, Sakura à proposer l'idée de la fête foraine, j'ai demandé si tu pouvais venir ( je souris Kiba pensais toujours à moi !) elle m'a évidemment répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un monstre dans le groupe ( je me figeais devant l'appellation) mais au moment ou j'allais prendre ta défense y'a un truc qui m'a trop choqué !!

Je le regardais, il en fallait beaucoup pour choqué Kiba, j'attendais alors la suite.

- Ben figure toi que Sasuke t'as vivement défendu ! D'après Shikamaru, il n'avait jamais autant perlé et ne s'étais jamais énervé tant que l'on ne touchait pas à sa petite personne, et Gaara aussi à reconnu qu'il avait abusé, et que tu n'étais pas un monstre. C'était terrifiant comme ils nous fusiller du regard !

Sur le coup j'étais vraiment surpris. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Gaara à la limite je pouvais comprendre, mais Sasuke ? Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, pourquoi avait-il pris ma défense ?

- Alors tu viens ?

- Hn... pourquoi pas, après tout personne ne m'attend à la maison

Kiba se figea avant de passer une main douce sur ma joue, essayant surement de me remonter un peu le moral que j'avais je dois avouer en ce moment même au plus bas ! Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire mélancolique, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il s'asseya à côtés de moi en souriant. Le professeur de littérature entra, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, un bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche. Je souris Kakashi ne changerait jamais.

- Yo Naruto, Kiba !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers nous, tandis que Kiba rougissais, j'eus un grand sourire.

- Yo Kakashi, comment va Iruka ?

Iruka Inumo était mon tuteur, un homme doux, gentil, et s'était aussi le petit ami de Kakashi.

- Bien bien, tu devrais un peu passer le voir Naruto, je pense qu'il commence à s'ennuyer de ton absence !

Je souris en acquiesçant de la tête, tout le monde passer de moi à Kakashi, choqué que l'on puisse parler sans gène de notre vie privé devant eux. Kakashi se détourna de moi et commença son cour qui était il faut admettre... chiant à mourir ! Le livre à étudier n'était autre que la cochonnerie qu'avait écrite mon parrain Jiraya, ce qu'il oser appeler une œuvre d'art n'était autre qu'un livre pornographique ! Dire qu'un été il m'avait entrainer dans sa « quête d'inspiration « comme il disait, qu'est ce que je m'étais emmerdé... je sortis de mes pensées en sentant un regard poser sur moi, j'essayais de l'ignorer, ne sachant pas d'où il venait, et il faut dire qu'en même temps j'en ai un peu rien à foutre, j'avais tellement l'habitude d'avoir des regards poser sur moi, un de plus un de moins ? Qu'importe !

« **- Oi gamin, y'a l'autre bombe qui te fixe !**

- Hein ?

- **Baka, le mec aux yeux et cheveux noirs te fixe !**

- Qui? Sasuke ?

- **Ouais je crois que c'est ça ! On le bute ?**

- Non mais t'es timbré ? Je vais pas le tuer parce qu'il me regarde.

-** Bouaf pourquoi pas, j'ai envie de me défouler un peu !**

- Tais toi boule de poil ! Va coucher et fou moi la paix !

- **Oi gamin me parle pas comme ça !** Dit Kyuubi en grognant méchamment

- J'te parle comme je veux !

Une confrontation de regard entre moi et Kyuubi commença, et à ma plus grande surprise mon démon baissa les yeux et rit d'un rire sonore et bestial.

- **Hahaha tu me fais rire gamin ! Tu ose défier du regard le démon le plus puissant de l'histoire**

- Ca va les chevilles ?

Ma phrase amplifia le rire du renard.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je dois y aller tcho carpette ! Dis-je en m'éloignant sous les yeux de mon démon qui était redevenu furieux en entendant le surnom que je lui avais donné. »

Quand je revenais à la réalité, Kakashi me regardais attendais surement quelque chose.

- Naruto ?

- Euh... oui ?

- Tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Je passais un bras derrière ma tête, gêné, et avec mon rire stupide je répondis

- Euh... ben c'est à dire que … « maudit démon » grognais-je

- Oui ?

« putin c'est qu'en plus il insister, bordel il fait partit de la famille, il est pas sensé me rabaissait à ça, tu verras Kakashi je me vengerais ! »

- J'en sais rien ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je le vis soupirais et une craie vola, malgré moi, mon corps réagit et la craie que personne n'aurais pu arrêter, je l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche ma tête. Je fusillais Kakashi du regard, un sourire naissait sous son masque. Qu'est ce que je peux le détester quand il s'y met celui là !

- Bien, il faut croire que tu n'écoutais pas, puisque c'est ça, je veux que tu me réécrives trente fois la page deux-cent !

Merde, l'enfoiré je bouillais dans mon coin mais répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais détacher.

- Bien !

Et il reprit son cour.

- Putin il t'a bien eu là ! Rigola Kiba à côté de moi. Je lui lançais un regard assassin ce qui le calma tout de suite.

Quand enfin la sonnerie de la délivrance retentit, Kiba m'empoigna la manche et m'entraina vers chez moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Kiba ? Grognais-je

- On va se changer, on ne peut pas se pointer à la fête fringué comme ça !

Je me regardais, habillais comme toujours, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient mes habits ?

- eh mais je suis bien moi comme ça !

- Arrête Naruto, je t'habille plus simplement !

- Pourquoi ça ? Dis-je offusqué

- Et ben à chaque fois on ne regarde que toi, et les filles te cours autour, je vois bien que ça te fais chier alors peut-être que si tu t'habille plus discrètement t'auras moins de groupies !

Je fut soudain pris d'un fou rire. Kiba me regarda étonné, c'est vrai que je ne riais pas souvent, je vis son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire. Une fois calmer, j'ouvris la porte de chez moi et entrer, Kiba me suivit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon armoire. Kiba en sortit un jean noir, assez moulant, et une chemise d'une immaculé, je les récupérer et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je me changeais, une fois fini, je ressortis et je vis Kiba s'effondrer en me voyant. Et oui, le jean m'allait très bien et ma chemise blanche offrant une belle vu sur mon torse faisait ressortir mon teint halé. Kiba gémit

- Putin Naruto, même comme ça tu es une vraie bombe ! C'est pas juste !!

Je ris doucement en posant une main sur son l'épaule de mon ami.

- Doucement Kiba, tu sais tu es très mignon toi aussi, viens j'te file des fringues.

Je lui prêtais mes fringues préférées.

- Fais gaffes, si tu les tâches, je t'égorge !

Il sourit, et me fit un grand sourire, il n'y a pas dire, le débardeur rouges et le jean blanc, le mettaient vraiment en valeur. Kiba était beau de nature, mais la il faut dire qu'il était vraiment à tomber !! il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et je le vis blanchir.

- Merde on est à la bourre ! Viens, dépêche ! on a rendez vous avec les autres à la grande place !

Je ris et nous nous mîmes à courir ! Une fois arrivait, je vis le groupe qui nous attendais, il était déjà au complet. C'est alors que je remarquais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, une immense et magnifique fontaine, se trouvait au centre. Un parc se trouvait derrière. Je plissais les yeux, cet endroit… je le connaissais. Soudain je me figeais, un souvenir me revint…

_J'ai froid, j'ai faim, ou je suis ? Des arbres m'entourent, j'ai mal aux jambes à force de courir, je perds beaucoup trop de sang, ma vue commence à se voiler, soudain, je vois une place, il est tard, trois heure, cinq heure du matin ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il fait nuit, et que les étoiles et la lune brille fort. Il n'y a personne dans la place, je m'effondre sur un banc à côté de la fontaine, ma blessure au ventre me fait mal, des larmes coulent, où je suis ? Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que j'ai enfin réussi à aller dehors ! Mais à quel prix ? Est-ce que je vais mourir là ? Je ne veux pas pas après avoir affronté tout ça. Je gémis en essayant de me relever quand je vois soudain une silhouette au loin, de petite taille, un enfant ? J'essaye de l'appeler, mais ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, j'ai trop crié, ma voix ne répond plus. A l'aide viens m'aider ! Je le vois alors tourner la tête vers moi, apparemment il m'a vu parce que je le vois arriver en courant. Mon sang se repend sur les pavés, je ferme doucement les yeux quand je sens des bras chauds m'envelopper et une voix crier à l'aide pour moi. Une voix douce, masculine, qui est-ce ? J'essaye de rouvrir les yeux je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop fatigué. Je suis content, si je meurs là, je ne serais pas tout seul, je serais dans les bras de quelqu'un même si je ne le connais pas, je sentirais enfin la chaleur de quelqu'un qui essaye de me sauver la vie, alors que jusqu'à maintenant on a tout fait pour me l'ôter, je souris et me laisse doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Kiba me gifle, pour me faire revenir dans le présent. Je vois les autres s'avançais, ils arrivent, moi, je n'ai pas bougé, je ne suis pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Kiba vient de me ramener à la place que j'ai toujours évitée ! J'aurais dû me renseigner, lui demander où étais le rendez-vous, mais comme un imbécile je me suis laisser entrainer. C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Je vois et sens Kiba me prendre dans ses bras et me murmurer pardon. Il n'y est pour rien, je veux lui dire, mais j'en suis incapable. Les autres se sont figés à quelques mètres de nous.

- Naru, Naru répond moi ! sanglote Kiba.

Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je suis retournais à cette nuit, j'avais perdu la voix, j'avais perdu la mobilité de mes jambes, de mon corps. Kiba me gifle et regifle pour essayer de me faire réagir, aucuns effets. Il s'effondre à mes pieds ; je vois alors Gaara quitter le groupe et s'avancer vers moi, il prend Kiba et le confit à Hinata.

«** - Oi gamin, réagit ! Il va te frapper, tu connais Gaara !**

- …

- **Oh me fait pas le coup à moi gamin, je sais que tu es capable de parler, débarrasse toi de ses fantômes, c'est le passé !**

- …

- **Roh tu fais chier, tant pis pour toi, si tu te fais frapper ! »**

- Naruto, depuis quand tu pleure ? me demande Gaara d'un ton morne

Moi ? Je pleure ? Je sens de l'eau salés au coin de mes lèvres, comment ais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Je pleure ! Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas pleurer en public ? La honte m'envahi, je pleure ? Moi ? Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Naruto ?

Je regarde Gaara avec des yeux absents. Puis avant même que je m'en rende compte Gaara ma envoyer au tapis avec un coup de poing. J'entends des petits cris de frayeurs.

- Relève-toi ! m'ordonne Gaara. je ne lui obéi pas, je reçois des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

- ARRÊTE !

Je lève les yeux, Kiba et Sasuke on crier d'une même voix. Gaara les fusillent des yeux, je le vois s'approcher de Kiba, il compte le frapper, je le vois dans ses yeux.

- GAARA, NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! hurlais-je retrouvant enfin la voix.

Tout le monde me regarde, j'ai enfin réagit. Je me relève avec difficulté et commence à marcher vers Kiba, je boite, putin il m'a fait mal se connard !

« -** je te l'avais dit !**

- Ta gueule carpette !

-** Hum je te préfère nettement comme ça gamin ! "**

Je me place devant Kiba, fusillant Gaara du regard.

- Enfin tu réagis !

- Je t'interdis de mettre ne serais ce qu'un doigt sur Kiba ! Bat moi, tue moi, même si tu le veux mais ne touche jamais à Kiba si toi tu veux rester en vie !

Je fulmine, et je vois Gaara se détendre, ainsi que toute l'assemblée. Je remarque du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui desserre les poings, Ino et Sakura qui soupire de soulagement. Je me retourne et Kiba se jette dans mes bras.

- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas, je te jure, je ne savais pas !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa va aller, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste rassurant, sa va aller, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention à l'endroit où tu m'emmener. Je lui souris doucement

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Euh dites… commença Lee

- Oui ? demanda Kiba en s'écartant un peu de moi.

- Vous êtes euh… ensemble ?

Il y eu un long silence, je vis Hinata avoir une étincelle de peur dans les yeux et Sasuke serraient les poings tendis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kiba et il sourit complice.

- Pourquoi vous êtes homophobes ? demandais-je d'un ton détacher

- Euh.. non mais… euh…

Kiba commença à rire, en voyant Lee blanchir et moi rester si calme, je souris tandis que ibva se plier en deux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle Kiba ? demanda Sakura

- Mais … c'est que … Naru dit lui.

- Que je lui dise quoi ? C'est peut-être pas une mauvais idée ! dis-je avec un immense sourire.

Il me fila un petit coup de poing sur la tête, en rougissant.

« **- Hum… c'est vrai qu'il est pas si mal le Kiba !!**

- Pervers !

- **Moi ? mais non, gamin !**

- Genre !

- **Ben quoi ? tu le trouve pas craquant toi ?**

- Ben ouais il est mignon, mais sa s'arrête là !

-** T'es pas drôle gamin !**

- Et toi t'es qu'un sale pervers ! »

- Naruto arrête tes conneries ! dit Kiba en souriant

Je le vis rouge tomate et je ne pu me contenir plus longtemps, je ris comme s'étais pas permis, sous les yeux ébahit des autres. Kiba lui me regardait tendrement. J'en pouvait plus qu'est ce que c'était bon de rire comme ça, ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris !

- Naruto !

- Désolé Kiba ! dis-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Mon ami se tourna vers nos amis avec un sourire gêné, eux attendez une réponse les yeux pourtant fixer sur moi, qui me roulait de rire.

- Euh… Bien sur que non, Naru et moi c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus ! ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un peu comme mon grand frère !

Je vis Hinata et Sasuke soupirer. Je me relevais contenant mes derniers hoquets de rire.

- Bon et si on y allait à cette fichu fête foraine ? dis-je

Tous le monde me regarda et ils acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kiba, il eu un sourire, cette soirée aller être riche en émotions.


	5. Chapter 5

MERCI MERCI ET REMERCI pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer, je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été totalement mobiliser pour les TPE, je m'en excuse^^ !! Je vous laisse ce chapitre en guise d'excuse ^^!! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5 : Anniversaire**

La fête battait son plein, nous étions compressés par la foule, Kiba me trainé de stand en stand, il s'arrêta pour me faire plaisir à un stand de ramen où je m'enfilais une douzaine de bols sous leurs yeux écarquillés de surprise, ils devaient surement se demander ou je m'étais tout ça ! Mais c'est que j'ai un démon à nourrir moi ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui :

**« - Dit gamin tu te sentirais pas de changer ? J'en ai marre des ramens moi ! Je vais faire une**

**overdose !**

- Arrête de te plaindre sale bête, t'es jamais content de toute façon !

-** Je veux de la viande moi !. DE. LA .VIANDE !** Dit-il en bavant.

- Beurk, ravale ta salive Kyuu, c'est dégoutant !

- Mon démon eu un rire sonore »

Moi je revins a la réalité.

- Dit sa va mieux Naruto ? Me glissa Kiba

- ouais t'inquiète c'est passé, t'occupe pas de moi, va voir Hinata plutôt !

Je le vis rougir en me donnant un coup de coude.

- Quoi? Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarquer ?

- Ta gueule Naruto ! Grogna t-il, je ris alors doucement en voyant mon ami rouge pivoine qui me donna un coup puissant, qui aurais pu m'envoyais valdinguer. Le petit groupe nous fixaient.

- Dit moi Naruto, de quel lycée viens tu ? Me demanda Ino

- Hn, du lycée de la vague pourquoi ?

- Me dit pas que... tu es le fils de la défunte Kushina Uzumaki ? La reine des armes ?

Je sentis Kiba se tendre, je fronçais les sourcils, je n'aimais pas parler de mes parents, je n'avais appris que récemment qui était ma mère, pour ce qui est de mon père je ne connais ni son visage ni son nom, personne n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi que ce soit sur lui.

- Oui, ma mère se nomme bien ainsi.

Je vis Sasuke écarquillait les yeux tellement il était surpris, ainsi que Shikamaru et Neji.

- Et qui es ton père Naruto ?

Alors là, je la fusillais du regard, pour qui se prenait-elle pour entrer dans ma vie, et me poser des questions aussi déplacer ? Je la vis trembler devant mon regard.

- Je ne le connais pas ! Dis-je en commençant à partir vers un stand. Ils restèrent silencieux et finalement me suivirent. Je m'arrêtais à un stand, un stand de tirs. Mais pas de n'importe quel tirs, du lancé de kunails ! Il fallait toucher dix fois un ballon, et j'aurais la plus grosse récompense. Je souris, j'avais besoin de me défouler, cette attraction tomber bien ! Je donner un billet au commerçant qui me tendis un tiket, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur je ne voulait pas me ridiculiser. Je pris les dix kunails et les soupeser, j'avais des capacités, je savais que je pouvais réussir mais tous les regards posés sur moi me stressés plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, je fermais les yeux et respiré un bon coup, évacuant le stress et l'angoisse pour ne plus penser qu'à ma mère. Elle avait été la meilleure aux lançé de kunails, je me devait d'être à la hauteur, c'est en pensant ça que je lançais les kunails, tous atteinrent leurs cibles et percèrent les ballons. Je souris d'un sourire fier en voyant les regards béats posés sur moi. Qu'est ce qu'il pensaient ? Je suis le fils de Kushina Uzumaki !

- Tenez jeune homme, vous avez gagner le gros lots, félicitation ! Le commerçant me tendais un petit chiot blanc, je souris, je savais pertinemment à qui le donner. Je me retourner avec le chiot dans les mains et fixait Kiba. Avec un grand sourire je lui tendis le chiot blanc tout en disant:

- Joyeux anniversaire Kiba !

Mon ami me regarda sans comprendre, je lui fourrais le chiot dans les bras, en disant.

- il est à toi maintenant !

A ma plus grande surprise, je vis une larme coulait sur la joue de Kiba, mais lorsque je voulu m'inquiéter, il me prit dans ses bras, en sautillant de joie.

- Merci, merci Naru !! je pensais que tu avais oublié !

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ton anniversaire ? Baka ! Dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Aller donne lui un nom !

Je le vis réfléchir pour enfin dire :

- Akamaru, je vais l'appeler Akamaru !

Le petit chiot lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue, ce qui me fis rire au éclat.

- Apparemment son nom lui plait !

- Merci Naru, franchement je sais pas quoi te dire !

- Alors ne dit rien, je sais que tu as toujours eu envie d'avoir un chien, maintenant tu l'as et tu es heureux, cela me suffit.

Il me fit un immense sourire. Je sentis soudain un main se refermer sur mon poignet et me tirer en arrière, je me retournais pour plonger dans deux noirs, qui m'engloutirent.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? Dis-je en me libérant de sa prise dans un coup violent. Sasuke me regardait avec des yeux durs, les autres devant la scène se faisait tout petit apparemment personne ne lui avait jamais parler comme ça. Seul Kiba se mit a mes côtés.

- J'ai a te parler. Un voix grave, une voix qui me fit frissonner et m'ouvrit le cœur.

- Pas moi ! Dis-je en me détournant

- Naruto ! Me rappela t-il. Je me figeais, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce prénom avec cette voix là, je me retournais et l'attrapais par le col.

- Je t'interdit de prononcer mon nom ! Ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas, sinon je ne répond plus de rien ! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

«** - Oi Gamin, calme toi !**

- Je fais ce que je veux Kyu !

- **Tu te comporte comme un imbécile ! Cesse de penser à lui, il est mort, passe à autre chose, c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Tu salis son honneur, et la confiance qu'il a toujours eu pour toi en agissant comme ça ! »**

Je restais silencieux, Kyuu avait raison, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de « lui ». Je lâchais alors Sasuke et murmuré de façon à ce que seul lui puisse entendre.

- Excuse moi.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris devant mon changement radical de comportement.

- NARUTOOO !! TU AS ENCORE TOUCHER A SASUKE-KUN !! hurla Sakura en me donnant un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Aïe. Dis-je en posant mes main sur la bosse qu'elle venait de me laisser. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Kiba ?

- C'est lui ?

- Hein ?

- C'est Kyuubi qui t'a arrêter ? Me demanda t-il de façon à ce que je puisse être le seul a entendre.

- Oui... soupirais-je

- Tu sais, je pense que ce satané renard s'en veut ! Tu devrais peut-être passé à autre chose en lui pardonnant et en te pardonnant toi même Naruto.

Je souris, Kiba avait toujours éviter ce sujet, mais la il voyait bien que j'allais mal et venait me donner des conseils. Je béni le ciel pour l'avoir rencontrer, certes il ne le remplacerais jamais, il le savais, mais sa place dans ce qui me rester de cœur était immense, je savais que si je le perdais, je me perdrais moi-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pardonné, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas agit de son propre grès tu sais Kiba, j'ai eu du mal mais je l'ai pardonné, il m'a longtemps soutenu avant que je ne te rencontre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, profite de la fête, elle est vraiment bien cette année !

Il sourit et m'entraina vers les montagnes russes, tout le groupe suivait, j'entendais des murmures mais je n'en pris pas compte et ne pensais qu'au bonheur de Kiba, c'était son anniversaire et je ne comptais pas l'embêter avec mon histoire, je ne voulais que son bonheur et Kyuu avait raison, il était temps que je passe à autre chose et ça commençais aujourd'hui, Sasuke...c'était juste un obstacle à passé. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et vis qu'il me regardait avec attention. Il n'a surement pas compris mon changement d'attitude, je lui souris. Oui c'est grâce à lui que j'arriverais à l'oublier, je le savais désormais, et mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je montais dans le manège.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Agression**

Après les montagnes russes, mon estomac était un peu chamboulé, je décidais donc de m'éloigner un peu du groupe.

- Où vas-tu Naru ? me demanda Kiba en m'attrapant par la manche.

- Me remettre de ces fichus montagnes !

Kiba rit franchement, je devais avoir le visage vert, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de manger des ramens avant l'attraction. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'éloigner du festival. Au moment ou je retournais vers les stands et la foule, une main me saisit au col pour me plaquais avec violence contre un mur. Je gémis sous le coup de la douleur et quand je rouvris les yeux ce fut pour tomber dans ceux de mon pire ennemis.

« **Merde Orochimaru ! T'as pas été assez prudent gamin ! On fait quoi ?**

- Comme d'hab !

- **Pff tu vas finir par crever à force de te laisser faire !**

- Si je réagis, il y aura des morts Kyuu, je ne veux plus commettre un seul meurtre !

- **Tu n'as jamais commis de meurtre, tu ne l'a pas fait en ton âme et conscience !**

- C'est pareil pour moi Kyuu !

- **Franchement t'abuse gamin ! »**

Un poing s'abattit sur ma joue tandis que les sbires de ce serpent me tenait fermement, je savais qu'il allait me torturer, me faire mal, je fermais les yeux attendant la douleur. Quand celle-ci arriva, elle me coupa le souffle, il venait de m'enfonçer un poignard dans le ventre, un liquide chaud au goût métallique envahit ma bouche, tandis qu'un liquide carmin recolorer ma chemise.

- Supplie ! Supplie-moi et je te laisserais tranquille !

Je regardais Orochimaru avec un air blasé, il était con ou quoi ? Comme si j'allais le croire et perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, je lui crachais à la gueule.

- Rêve pas trop Serpent !!

Je vis une lueur de pure folie animé ses yeux et les coups redoublèrent, je ne savais pas si j'allais y survivre cette fois. Cette pensée plutôt que me faire peur me réchauffa le cœur. J'allais enfin le revoir ! Qu'est ce que je lui dirais quand je le verrais ? Je m'excuserais évidemment mais me pardonneras t-il ? Je verrais bien ! Après ce qui me paru une éternité, les coups cessèrent, je rouvris les yeux, Orochimaru regardais le bout de la ruelle où ils m'avaient entrainé, pour voir une silhouette arriver en courant vers moi et en hurlant mon nom. J'essayais de garder un rythme cardiaque stable, cette scène, je l'avais déjà vécu, inconsciemment ma main se tendit vers la silhouette mais Orochimaru l'écrasa, me brisant quelques doigts au passage avant de s'enfuir, je gémis et fermais les yeux, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et appeler à l'aide, toujours dans un état second je me blottis contre le corps chaud de mon sauveur, le miens commençais à refroidir. Qui était-ce ? Son odeur emplit mes narines, une odeur sucrée. Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres, j'allais mourir cette fois mais je voulais savoir qui me tenais dans ses bras, qui essayait tant bien que mal de me sauvé. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté pour voir… Sasuke ! En le voyant, je voulu m'écarter mais il resserra son étreinte dans un geste protecteur.

- Calme toi, les secours arrivent, tu dois avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, de nombreuses contusion et … et…

- NARUTOOOO !!

Kiba se jeta sur moi, Sasuke s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.

- Naruto, Naruto, je n'aurais jamais dû te laissais seul !! C'est de ma faute tout ça, je..je ..

Il sanglotait, dans un effort suprême, je tendis la main pour la poser sur sa joue avec douceur et murmurais :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, je vais bien ! Mais au moment où je disais ça mon corps me contredit en me faisant vomir du sang.

- NARUTO ! hurla Kiba

- Kiba, prend soin de toi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, laisse moi je t'en prie, laisse moi le rejoindre. En disant ça une larme coula le long de ma joue. Kiba et Sasuke me regardèrent sans comprendre, je précisais alors :

- Laisse-moi rejoindre Sasuke !

En entendant ça Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et hurla que je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser, d'abandonner. Mais sa réaction ne fut rien comparée à celle de Sasuke. Lui hurla, il hurla a s'en casser la voix, c'étais le cri le plus terrible qu'il m'est donner d'entendre, un cri de bête blessé, il se tenait la tête avant de retomber inerte à mes côtes. Je fermais alors doucement les yeux, me laissant tomber dans l'inconscience.

**« Oi gamin ?**

- Tiens tu es toujours là Kyuubi ?

-** Evidemment tu crois quoi ? Un démon comme moi ne meurt pas si facilement !**

- Et moi je suis mort ?

- **Baka, bien sur que non t'es pas mort !**

- Quoi ?? Mais…

-** Je t'ai soigné !**

- Kyuubi, je t'avais interdit, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-** Ton Sasuke n'es pas mort !**

Cette phrase me cloua le bec et je ravalais toute les injures que je comptais lui sortir.

- Qu…Quoi ?

-** Ton Sasuke n'es pas mort !** Me répéta t-il

- Arrête de jouer avec ça boule de poil !

**- Tu ne veux vraiment rien entendre !**

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges Kyuubi !

**- Je ne te mens pas gamin !**

- Il est mort devant mes yeux, comment ose tu me dire qu'il peut encore être en vie.

**- Je le croyais mort aussi baka, je l'ai vu comme toi ! Mais je me trompais, j'ai ressentit son aura, même si ce n'étais qu'un cour instant je l'ai senti !**

- Quand ? Où ?

**- Oi du calme ! Pendant que tu agoniser, je ne comptais pas te soigner gamin, mais quand je l'ai sentit, je me suis dit que se serrais dommage que tu meurs alors que lui est toujours vivant, tu ne crois pas ?**

Kyuubi avait toujours raison, toujours ! Je ne doutais plus de lui depuis longtemps, c'est pour cela que je me ruais dans la cage pour plonger mon visage dans la fourrure du démon en cachant mes larmes de joie. Le renard eu un rire sonore, il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il aimait beaucoup son porteur.

**- Aller gamin je crois qu'il est temps que tu te réveille !**

- Hein ?

**- Ca fait bientôt une semaine que tu dors !**

- QUOOI ??

**- Dépêche toi, Kiba est très inquiet, il se sent coupable, il a besoin de toi gamin !**

Je souris en pensant à Kiba.

- Bon dans se cas je ne m'attarde pas, au revoir carpette, et merci !

-** De rien gamin, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, je veux rester en vie moi ! Un démon aussi puissant que moi ne peux pas laisser si facilement son porteur se tuer ! »**

Je souris devant l'égo surdimensionné de mon démon avant de retourner à la réalité.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une lumière blanche m'aveugla un instant ! Je fermais mes paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière. Quand se fut fait, je sentis tout d'abord la douleur quand j'essayais de bouger mes membres, je remarquais alors que mes mains était recouvertes d'une douce chaleur, je baissais les yeux pour voir à ma droite tenant ma main droite mon ami Kiba, il s'était endormi mais n'avait pas lâchait ma main, je tournais la tête vers la gauche pour voir un Sasuke, lui aussi endormi tenant ma main avec fermeté, tout deux avaient pleurer, je le voyaient à leurs yeux rouges et gonfler, il avaient de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Je vis alors le petit chien que j'avais offert à Kiba se réveillait et grimper sr le lit, il me donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage qui eu pour effet de me faire rire doucement.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Akamaru murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller les deux acolytes. Je commençais donc à parle r à Akamaru.

- Dit moi Akamaru, je comprends la présence de Kiba et son état, mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Sasuke que je ne connais absolument pas est dans le même état que lui ?

Le petit chien aboya doucement pour me répondre, je me précipitais vers la cage de mon démon pour lui demander une traduction.

« Kyuu ?

**- Hn ?**

- Tu peux me traduire ce qu'à dit Akamaru ?

Il eut un soupir las avant de me dire

**- Il a dit que Sasuke tenait énormément à toi et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un état pire que Kiba.**

J'haussais les sourcils de surprise.

- **Maintenant il t'explique que Kiba lui a posé plusieurs questions, néanmoins pour savoir quel lien il avait avec toi et que Sasuke lui avait répondu que ça ne le regardais pas mais il lui a quand même expliqué qu'il avait, petit, perdu une partie de sa mémoire, qu'en te voyant dans cet état tout avait resurgit sans crier gare, apparemment ses souvenirs n'étais pas jolis, jolis, il a pleurais sans relâche pendant deux jours, lui le Sasuke froid avait montré à tous ses sentiments. »**

Je restais coi. Le petit chien me léchait doucement le visage, soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fraquat faisant sursauter Kiba et Sasuke.

- NARUTOOO !! QUE LUI AI T-IL ARRIVER ???

- Du calme Baa-chan ! J'ai assez mal à la tête comme ça !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Je vis que Kiba avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que Sasuke me serrait la main si fort que je cru un instant qu'il allait me la briser.

- NARUTOOO !! Si tu n'étais pas sur un lit d'hôpital je t'y aurais envoyé !

Tsunade était le médecin la plus connu dans le monde, son talent était incroyable mais elle était aussi un peu comme ma grand mère, mais elle n'aimait pas que je lui rappelle qu'elle âge elle avait.

- Haha désolé Baa-chan.

- Naruto… son regard devient tendre, elle s'était inquiétée, je lui souris et elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Ne me refait plus jamais une telle frayeur ! Tu as failli y passer, s'il n'avait pas été là…

- Je sais Baa-chan, je sais…

Tsunade était une des rares personnes à savoir que je possédais un démon. Je me retournais vers Kiba et le rassurait

- T'inquiète Kiba tout va bien maintenant, et tu n'y es pour rien, il m'a eut par surprise !

- Mais j'aurais dû…

- Arrête ! Je te dis que tu n'y étais pour rien ! Et je suis plutôt content que personne n'es eu à subir le même sort que moi !

Kiba baissa la tête.

- Approche !

Il s'approcha alors de moi et je le pris avec difficulté dans mes bras, où il se mit à sangloter, il avait eu peur de me perdre, je lui caressais les cheveux tandis que je plonger dans deux onyx inquiet, aucun de nous deux ne parla, il ya eu juste un échange de regard, puis Sasuke se leva et sortit. Je le savais, on sera obligé de se parlais, il devait m'expliquer son attitude bizarre, et apparemment, lui aussi attendait des réponses à ses questions.


	7. Chapter 7

VOila la suite !!! J'espère sincerement qu'elle vous plaira !!! Merci pour vos reviews !!! Franchement ça encourage ^^ !!

**Chapitre 7 : Opération**

- Naru, il faut t'opérer !

Kiba m'avait dit ça sur un ton angoissé. Moi je restais cloué sur place devant l'annonce. Une opération ? Jamais ! Je ne vivrais plus jamais une telle torture.

- Je me taille ! J'avais dit ça sur un ton angoissé, apeuré.

- Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es dans un sale état, tu n'as pas le choix sinon tu va mourir !

- PPPff, j'ai survécu à pire ! laisse-moi passer Kiba !

- Hors de questions, je ne veux pas que tu meurs juste parce que tu n'as pas voulu te faire opérer.

Juste me faire opérer ? je restais un moment, a assimiler de se que Kiba venait de me dire avant d'hurler, laissant sortir toute ma rage,

- NON MAIS TU CROIS QUOI ?? C'EST FACILE ?? UNE SIMPLE OPERATION ?? TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST KIBA, PENDANT DIX ANS TE FAIRE OUVRIR LE VENTRE, LES MAINS, LES JAMBES, LE VISAGE, TOUT KIBA, TOUT Y EST PASSE !!! ET TU ME DEMANDE POURQUOI JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE OPERER ?? JE NE VEUX PLUS, JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE L'ON JOUE AVEC MON CORPS, AVEC MA VIE, ON A JOUER TROP LONGTEMPS, J'AI SUBIS BIEN TROP LONGTEMPS, PLUS JAMAIS PERSONNE NE POSERA NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN DOIGT SUR MOI !!! TU ENTENDS ??? PLUS PERSONNE !!!

- Mais…

Je vis les larmes recommencaient à couler sur ses joues. Merde !! J'avais laissé ma colère sortir, je m'étais défoulé sur mon meilleur ami, non mais quel con ! Quel con ! Je me rassis sur mon lit, me prenant la tête entre les mains, retenant les sanglots qui secouaient quand même mon corps.

- Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi Kiba, pardon !

Je fus surpris de me sentir enlacer par deux bras protecteurs je relevais la tête, Gaara me tenait dans ses bras… il avait surement tout entendu ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kiba, il s'était fait enlacer par Hinata.

- Je…

- Calme-toi Naruto !

La voix était douce, tendre, je me laissais aller, Gaara savait

- Mais je ne peux pas Gaara, je ne peux pas ! sanglotais-je

- Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te forceras, plus personne ne te feras du mal maintenant.

Dans les bras de Gaara, j'étais redevenu l'enfant perdu, fragile, l'enfant qui a n'a jamais vu la lumière du jour ! Gaara me frottait doucement le dos, dans un geste rassurant et apaisant. J'essuyais mes dernières larmes en pestant intérieurement.

« **- Décidément ces derniers temps tu fais que chialer !**

- Oh c'est bon boule de poil !

Un rire grutal retentit.

-** Gamin, tu es bête de pas vouloir te faire opérer !**

- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai pas besoin, tu me soigne ça suffit !

Le silence se fit, un silence qui m'inquiéta, mon démon me fixer l'air grave.

- Qu'.. Quoi ?

- **Gamin… Je ne peux pas te soigner cette fois, si tu ne te fait pas operer tu vas mourir !**

Je rester silencieux, sous le choc.

- Comment ça tu peux pas me soigner Kyuubi ?? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je vis mon démon grimacer.

**- Tu te souviens des crises que tu avais dans cette chambre ?** J'hoche la tête comment oublier la douleur qui me prenait dans ces moment la, pourtant ces crises se sont atténuées avec le temps.

**- Oui comme tu pense, elles se sont atténuées, les scientifiques avaient tout prévu, Ils t'ont injecté un insecte, un insecte qui comme à te bouffer de l'intérieur, je ne peux pas le tuer, il ne craint pas mon pouvoir !**

Il avait dit ça d'une voix menaçante, Kyuubi n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un simple insecte résiste à sa force d'esprit titanesque. Moi je rester bouche bée, c'est donc de la que venait mes douleurs… ces enfoirés m'auront tué jusqu'au bout ! Je levais les yeux vers mon démon, et fut surpris de son expression, compatissant, peiné pour moi. Je lui souris avec difficulté, je menacer de fondre une fois de plus en larmes.

- Alors depuis le début… depuis le début j'étais condamné !! Ils m'ont eu ces enfoirés, ils m'ont tué à petit feu, même en pensant leurs échapper ils jouaient avec ma vie même de loin !! Mes yeux étaient habités par la colère, la haine, la vengeance, j'étais vraiment tombé au fond du trou.

- **Calme toi gamin, sa ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il va falloir que tu te fasse opérer, les médecins vont t'enlever cette chose gamin, laisse toi faire !**

- MAIS JE PEUX PAS !!!

- **Oi, baisse d'un ton avec moi ! Tu le peux très bien, et tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive je te protégerais, alors cesse d'être un idiot fini et laisse toi faire !**

Je cessais de respirer un instant, je n'avais pas rêvé ? Kyuubi venait bien de dire qu'il me protégerait ! Je prenais ma décision, si Kyuubi avait fait l'effort de me dire ça, je voulais bien faire l'effort de l'opération, même si rien que d'y penser je tremblais déjà, il fallait que je le fasse…

- **Aller gamin courage !**

- Hn ! »

- Naruto ? Gaara m'appelait inquiet apparemment, je devais avoir eu un moment d'absence comme toujours quand je cause avec mon démon.

- Je vais accepter !

Tout le monde me regarde ahuri par ce changement soudain. Moi je suis déterminé, je ne reculerais plus, je ne fuirais plus, j'affronterais les problèmes comme je l'ai toujours fait a son côtés… Penser a lui et ses derniers mots, me redonne courage, il m'a demandé de vivre pour lui, je le ferrais ! Même si Kyuubi le pense encore en vie, moi je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion, je ne veux pas être brisé en ayant eu de l'espoir. Je respire vivement, regardant Tsunade dans les yeux et je chuchote

- Je te fais confiance !

Elle hoche la tête et me conduit dans la salle d'opération, je vois une seringue s'enfoncer dans mon bras tandis que je ferme les yeux, oui je lui fais confiance, elle arrivera à m'ôter ce qui me ronge les entrailles et me tut à petit feu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Minato Namikaze**

Je me réveille doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et vois un plafond blanc, où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien...

- Enfin réveiller ! Une voix douce retentit, je tourne la tête avec difficulté pour voir Tsunade me regarder avec des yeux tendres.

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je

- A l'hôpital Naruto, tu viens de te faire opérer alors évite de trop bouger d'accord ?

- Hn... répondis-je seulement.

- Nous avons réussi à t'ôter une sorte de cafards, qui fait la taille de ma main, il t'a mangé une partie du foie mais Kyuubi te soignait à chaque fois, il n'y donc pas eu trop de dégâts, si tu continu de guérir aussi vite tu pourras sortir ce soir.

J'hochais la tête, avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Quand je me reveillais il faisait nuit, je me levai de mon lit pour me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, je fus surpris de ne plus ressentir la douleur qui me tenailler quelques heures plus tôt. Je regardais le ciel, les étoiles et la lune brillaient fort se soir, je vis une étoile filante, l'idée m'effleura de faire un vœux, je n'avait jamais vraiment cru a toutes ses bêtises, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

« **- Un vœux gamin depuis quand t'es aussi gnangnan ?**

- La ferme Kyuu, je souhaite juste que tu ne te sois pas tromper !

-** Je me trompe jamais gamin, tu as oublié ?**

- En tout cas ce que je ne risque pas d'oublié c'est ton ego surdimensionné Kyuu ! Le rire de mon démon éclata tandis qu'un sourire long de trois kilomètres étirait mes joues.

**- Je ne dit que la vérité gamin !**

- Ouais ouais …

Il y eu un silence, je repris alors la parole le premier

- Merci Kyuu…

**- De quoi tu me remercie gamin ?**

- Merci de m'avoir toujours aidé !

- … il y eu un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Kyuubi éclate de son rire grutal.

**- Tu crois que je l'ai fait pour toi ? Je veux juste pas crevé ! A cause de ton maudit père je suis coincé ici !!**

- Que…

Kyuubi avai du se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe car il se terra dans sa cage.

- Mon père t'a mis en moi ?

- …

- KYUU REPOND MOI !!

- …

- Maudit renard ! »

Je rouvris les yeux, continuant à regarder les étoiles… Mon père ? Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi a t-il mis Kyuu en moi ? Un nuage passa devant la lune tandis qu'un souvenir me revint.

_J'avance vers une cellule, des hommes en blanc m'entourent, ils ouvrent une porte blindé et me jette à l'intérieur, la refermant derrière moi. Il fait noir, j'essaye de me repéré mais la seule chose que je vois et la fenêtre, la lumière lunaire éclaire un homme accroupis, ses cheveux couleur or ondule sous la petite brise du soir, il a le visage entre ses genoux et ses bras entourent sa tête, il a l'air maigre, depuis quand il n'a pas manger ? Je sors une miche de pain de ma poche, on me la donner avant d'entré. Je m'avance doucement, il ne m'a pas entendu arriver apparemment._

_- Monsieur ? Vous avez faim ? Vous voulez a mangé ? demandais-je en tendant le morceau de pain. Il relève d'un coup la tête, et je plonge dans ses yeux bleus azur, je trouve qu'il me ressemble. Il reste un moment silencieux pour enfin ouvrir la bouche et dire_

_- Na… Naruto ? _

_Je le regarde étonné qu'il connaisse mon prénom._

_- Oui c'est mon prénom ! Naruto Uzumaki ! Et vous ? quel est votre nom Monsieur ?_

_Il me regarde, me dévisage encore et encore à un point que ça devient génant._

_- Tu ressemble à ta mère ! sa voix avait été douce, je relève d'un coup la tête._

_- Vous connaissez ma maman ? demandais-je d'une petite voix_

_- Oui, et je connais aussi ton père Naruto ! _

_- Et y sont où ? vous le savez Monsieur ? pourquoi ils viennent pas me chercher, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi ? Dites Monsieur, si vous les voyez vous pourrez leurs dirent que même si je les connais pas, je les aimes quand même et les attend de tout mon cœur hein ? vous pourrez faire ça ?_

_Je le supplie, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné, je relève la tête que j'avais baissé pendant ma tirade pour découvrir, le visage de l'étranger baigner de larmes._

_- Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, je me retrouve dans ses bras, son étreinte est chaude et j'ai l'impression que je la connais._

_- Ils t'aiment eux aussi tu sais ! _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui bien sur ! _

_Mon visage s'illumine d'un sourire, tandis que l'autre me relâche._

_- Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze et je vais te dire pourquoi on t'a emmener dans cette cellule…_

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité, Minato Namikaze ? Qui était ce type, mon clone ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce souvenir met revenus d'un coup, mais il m'a laisser haletant et en larmes. Mon corps réagit seul, ma raison n'a plus lieu d'être dans ses moment là, c'est pour cela que malgré tout mes efforts pour retenir mes larmes, elles coulent quand même. J'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, j'essuies rapidement mes larmes et me retourne pour tomber droit dans les iris sans fond de… Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon je vous le dit tout de suite je sais pas si vous aller aimer car sa va assez vite sur ce chapitre... Donc voilà, j'espère que je ne vous déçevrez pas ! ^^ ! Je vous souhaite sinon a tous une très bonne lecture... Et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

Sasuke s'avance vers moi, je renifle doucement essayant de cacher mes larmes… peine perdu !

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? La voix de Sasuke s'était élevé douce me faisant relever la tête.

- Pour rien, fiche moi la paix !

Je l'entends soupirer tout en s'approchant de moi, je suis plaqué contre le mur, je ne peux pas bouger, il tend sa main, je ferme les yeux et je sens sa main froide se poser sur mon front.

- Tu es fiévreux Naruto tu devrais retourner au lit !

D'un geste violent je retire sa main

- Ne me touche pas ! Et j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

- Mais…

- Fiche moi la paix !

- DOBE !

Ça me coupe le siffler Sasuke a élevé la voix, pour m'insulter, il a l'air furieux, et je ris intérieurement, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon !

« **-Ah je te l'avais bien dit !**

- La ferme pervers ! »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux TEME ?

- ...

- Pff je sais même pas qu'est que tu fou là ! dégage ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Je fus surpris de me recevoir un coup de poing au visage

- TEME ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ? Je vais te tuer !

- Et si tu me laisser parler dobe !

- …

- Je veux juste savoir ton histoire !

Je fronce les sourcils

- Pourquoi tu veux mon histoire ? Va crever ma vie ne te regarde pas !

Je le vois serrer les poings de colère

- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai longtemps cherché Naruto…

- Jm'en fou moi, et puis quel rapport avec mon histoire ? fiche moi la paix ! Je veux pas te voir, pas te parler, t'es rien pour moi je vois pas pourquoi je te raconterais mon passé !

Je vis une lueur de douleur passé dans ses onyx, il desserra les poings et tourna la tête ses mèches noires cachant ses yeux, je fus surpris de cette soudaine aura de désespoir et de chagrin qui s'échappa de lui, je le fixais essayant de voir son expression…sans succès. Je commençais a regretter mes paroles quand il releva la tête et plongea des yeux brillants dans les miens.

- J'avais un ami, un meilleur ami, on a passé toute notre enfance ensemble je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de louche, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir quoi, il me rendait heureux et je ne voulais pas que ça change, mais un jour il m'a poignardé, je n'ai pas compris, est ce que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il me détestait depuis le début pour vouloir ma mort ? Je ne sais pas, je me le demande toujours. Il a suite à ça disparu de ma vie, je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parlé, depuis ce jour je le cherche, mais je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Je restais en mode bug. Sasuke ? Mon Sasuke ? Ici devant moi, me racontant son histoire, le mal que je lui ai fait ? Je me mis à trembler.

- Quel… Quel rapport avec moi ? bégayais-je d'une voix blanche

- Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et tu porte le même nom que lui.

« **- Tu vois je ne mettais pas tromper !**

- Merde ! PUTIN MAIS MERDE !

-** Oi calme toi gamin !**

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi Kyuu ?

-** Tu reste calme pour commencer et tu lui dis la vérité !**

- Je peux pas, je peux pas !

- **Si tu peux et si tu ne le veux pas fait en sorte qu'il ne t'enlève pas le maquillage qui cache tes cicatrices sinon tu va te faire cramer ! »**

- Tu... Je… Je ne connais pas ce type moi ! Je savais pas que j'avais un jumeau mais désolé je ne suis pas ton Naruto !

Je vis une larme couler sur la joue de Sasuke, une perle de cristal qui me déchira le cœur, pourquoi je lui mens ? Je n'ai qu'une seul envie, me jeter dans ses bras, le consoler, m'excuser, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus jamais lui faire du mal !

- Que ferais tu si tu le revoyais Sasuke ? Tu ne crois pas qu'après avoir agit il s'en ait voulu et n'a pas pu se pardonner ? peut-être c'est-il tué suite à ça ! Tes recherches son inutiles dans ce cas là !

Il essuya sa larme et me dit doucement

- Non, elles ne sont pas inutiles, Naruto ne s'est pas tué, il m'évite.

- Comment peux tu en être si sur ?

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Naruto est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien abandonné, c'est quelqu'un de fort.

- Peut-être mais a-t-il été assez fort après pensé qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami ?

- Que… Qui te dit qu'il a pensé ça ?

Merde ! Gaffe ! Qu'est ce que je dis moi maintenant ? Putin Naruto t'es vraiment un gaffeur de première !!

- Euh... Je sais pas, j'émets juste des hypothèses ! dis-je en passant un bras derrière ma tête comme j'ai toujours fait lorsque j'étais gêné. Deuxième erreur !

- C'est bizarre tu as les même tics que lui…

Sasuke se rapproche de moi, tandis que je me plaque contre le mur, cherchant une excuse.

« - **Laisse tomber gamin, il a toujours été perspicace ne le laisse pas découvrir la vérité tout seul, dit lui !**

- Mais…

- **Fais ce que je te dis sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie gamin !**

- Hn… »

Je prends la main a Sasuke qui me regarde sans comprendre, et l'entraine vers la lumière lunaire, je regarde la lune.

- Un jour j'ai fait un vœu…

Il reste silencieux, il sait que s'il me coupe je ne dirais plus rien.

- J'ai souhaité le retrouver là haut dans le ciel, me faire pardonner, ou même espérer qu'il soit encore vivant et qu'il soit heureux. Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir commis un acte pareil tu sais, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais lui plus que n'importe qui me connaissait, me comprenait, me soutenait. Durant ce jour funeste, mon passé m'a rattrapé, j'avais réussi à l'oublier à ses côtés, une force inconnue m'a fait prendre le couteau que j'ai toujours eu sur moi et de lui enfoncer dans le torse, je me suis détester, maudit, me traitant de sale monstre, je suis devenu un assassin pendant quelques jours, j'ai fait couler beaucoup de sang par vengeance, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kiba qui est aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier et toi tu te pointe, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, je me fais tabasser me retrouve a l'hôpital car mon instinct a ressentit un aura familière, je ne voulais pas espérer tu sais, mais tu as insisté, tu es revenu et tu m'annonce que tu recherche un Naruto qui t'a poignardé, que tu le recherche depuis le début, que dois-je dire Sasuke ? Te demandais de me pardonner serais inutile, on ne peut pas pardonner un acte pareil.

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir son magnifique visage bondé de larme il m'a lâché la main et a reculé d'un pas, son corps tremble, de peur ? Peut-être

- Na… Naruto ?

Pour toute réponse j'ôte mon maquillage dévoilant mes trois moustaches, je le vois hoqueter, et je reprends la parole d'une voix douce, je fais tout pour retenir mes larmes, je dois être fort, je n'ais pas le droit de me laisser aller

- Tu dois m'oublier Sasuke, je crois t'avoir fait assez de mal comme ça, je vais changer de lycée, tu ne me verras plus jamais, tu es toujours vivant et tu as des amis cela suffit à me rassurer, je ne veux plus intervenir dans ta vie.

Je lui souris tandis que je le vois écarquiller les yeux. Et sans que je ne mis attende il me saute dessus au sens littéral du terme, il est légèrement plus petit que moi, et je le sens enfouir sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses cheveux noir corbeau me chatouille le visage et ses bras m'entourent fermement la taille, et il se laisse aller à ses sanglots. Des sanglots que sens douloureux.

- Baka ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pourquoi tu crois que je te cherche depuis tout ce temps ? Dobe, tu es mon meilleur ami, rien n'à changer pour moi ! Tu es toujours l'imbécile fini, qui cours partout en gueulant que tu es plus fort que moi ! Baka !

Je reste coi, Sasuke n'a jamais été aussi expansif sur ses sentiments qu'aujourd'hui, je le sens resserrer son étreinte, moi je ne comprends pas, il est censé me détester pourquoi il me demande de rester ?

«- ** Baka ! Tu lui as manqué !**

- Hein ?

- **Tu es désespérant fichu réceptacle !**

- Oh ta gueule boule de poil !

-** Sasuke tiens a toi ! Baka !**

- Quooii ?? Après ce que j'ai fait ?

- **Il te fait confiance, alors au lieu de rester les bras ballant comme l'imbécile fini que tu es console le !**

- Gnagnagna, j'ai pas besoin de toi, pour savoir quoi faire carpette !

- **Mais oui, mais oui !** »

J'entends les pleurs de Sasuke commencer à se calmer, je l'entoure alors de mes bras, en posant une main sur sa tête caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- ça va aller Sasuke je suis là, si tu désire que je reste, si comme ça je peux me faire pardonner je le ferais, mais le jour où tu me dis de disparaitre de ta vie, je disparaitrais, c'est une promesse !

Il resserra son étreinte en entendant ça et murmura

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais dobe !

Je souris attendrit

- D'accord Teme !

Ses larmes cessent de couler, je jette un coup d'œil au ciel, la lune commence a laisser place au soleil. Sasuke desserre petit à petit son étreinte, je le regarde et constate qu'il c'est tout simplement endormis dans mes bras, je souris et le porte jusqu'à mon lit d'hôpital et l'y pose doucement. Je le regarde dormir, essuyant les dernières larmes et écartant une mèche de cheveux. Il est beau, il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour le décrire, je suis si heureux, une douce chaleur m'habite depuis que je sais qu'il est là en vie et qu'il me pardonne si facilement mes fautes, il l'a toujours fait. Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de retourner sur la terrasse, pour assister au lever du soleil. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup dormi ce soir… Une larme coule et un sourire étire de mes lèvres. Une larme de pur bonheur et un sourire vrai, un sourire que je ne penser plus jamais laisser apparaitre. Je remarque alors que ma vie s'est arrêtée depuis que je l'ai quitté. Je sens mon cœur battre avec force, je revis ! Oui vraiment, c'était vraiment une belle nuit !


	10. Chapter 10

Un 10ème chapitre assez... bizarre... A vous de jugez !

**Chapitre 10 : Maman...**

Une ou deux heures plus tard quelqu'un tapa a la porte de ma chambre. Sasuke dormait toujours et ne voulant pas le réveiller je sortis, pour faire face à Kiba. Dès qu'il me vit, ce dernier se jeta dans mes bras.

- Oh, Naru, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, je vais plus que bien aujourd'hui.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil et me regarder avec un air inquisiteur.

- Je l'ai retrouvé! Dis-je simplement;

Kiba ouvrit alors de grands yeux tandis qu'un sourire de 3 ou 4 kilomètres prenait place sur ses lèvres.

- Oh mais c'est trop bien ! Il est où ? Il est où ?

Au moment ou j'allais répondre, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec un fracas épouvantable, Kiba et moi nous retournâmes de concert pour découvrir un Sasuke avec les yeux encore brumeux, un air affolé sur le visage, il cherchait quelque chose, et quand ses onyx plongérent dans mes yeux azur, je vis son regard redevenir normal, toute peur le deserta, il me fit même un petit sourire sous le regard éberlué de Kiba, je vis celui-ci se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas et eu un grand rire.

- Dit Naru je ne rêve pas ? Sasuke vient de te sourire ?

- Non tu ne rêve pas et en effet Sasuke vient de me sourire !

- Me dit pas que... C'est LUI ton Sasuke ?? me demanda t-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ben parce que la personne que tu m'as décrite n'a rien a voir avec ce Sasuke là tu sais ? Certes il se ressemble, c'est indéniable mais au niveau du caractère ils n'ont rien a voir !

- Sasuke-kun ?

Je me tournais vers Sasuke qui se faisait interpeler par un bonbon rose, Sakura je crois.

- Hn ?

- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi demain, il y a un film sympa qui passe !

Je serrais les poings, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'énervé, je vis Sasuke me jeter un coup d'oeil amusé, TEME ! Il se fou de moi en plus !!

- Hn... Pourquoi pas.

Je serrais les dents de rage, il l'avait fait exprès, je le voyais à la tête ébahit de la fille, il me lança un sourire narquois, enfoiré!! C'est alors qu'une idée me vint, je regardais Sasuke avec un sourire qui lui ôta le sien, je me tournais vers Kiba pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kiba surpris ne me repoussa pas, et il dû deviner que je faisais exprès alors il m'encercla de ses bras et me rendit mon baiser sous les yeux plus que furieux de Sasuke, qui partit a grands pas poursuivis par Sakura. Quand Kiba et moi nous nous détachâmes et nous regardèrent avant de rire à gorge déployer.

- Ouah mon pote t'embrasse vachement bien ! Ricana Kiba

- Bah tu te débrouille pas mal aussi !! Ris-je

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça Naru ? Me demanda Kiba

Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ça pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je déraille ou quoi ?

« -** Par jalousie !**

- Tiens de retour toi ?

- **Je suis jamais partit Baka ! Et tu as fait ça par jalousie !**

- Hein ? Je suis jaloux de Sasuke ?

- **Baka !! T'es pas jaloux de Sasuke !**

- Bah de qui alors ?

-** De Sakura ! T'as vraiment rien dans la caboche misérable humain !**

- De Saku... HEIN ??? Qu'est ce que tu dis sale renard ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux de Sakura ? J'aime pas Sasuke et en plus c'est un mec !!

- **Tu viens d'embrasser Kiba gamin, et je te signale qu'il est aussi un homme !!**

- ...

- **Moi je te dit que t'as un faible pour lui !**

- Baka ! Arête de dire n'importe quoi, va dans ta cage et laisse moi tanquille ! »

Non mais quel fichu renard, il apparaît juste pour me dire des conneries pareilles, qu'est ce qu'il peut m'enerver par moment ! Je relevais les yeux pour voir Kiba qui attendait une réponse..

- Bah euh... Je sais pas vraiment ! Dis-je en riant géné.

- Bah pas rav ! Tu dois bien avoir une raison même si tu ne veut pas me la dire, me dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour puis il me prit la main pour m'emmener à l'exterieur. Le soleil m'éblouit, l'air me sembla pur aujourd'hui, les couleurs qui mentourer étaient chatoyante, je ris seul de ma propre bêtise comment avais-je pu oublié à quel point la vie pouvait être belle aux côtés de ceux que l'on aime ? Je vis alors Sasuke a l'entrée, il nous attendait avec son air nonchalent, les mains dans les poches, il avait la tête tourné vers le soleil et les yeux fermés, les rayons lumineux faisaient luire sa peau et ses cheveux noirs corbeau bougeaient au rythme de la petite brise du matin. Je me stoppais net, on dirait un ange, mon coeur s'emballa à cette vision je ne sais d'ailleur pas pourquoi, mes joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprit quand Kiba poussa un cri, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens, il avait l'air inquiet, pourquoi? Je sentis que l'on me secoué, je remarquais alors que j'avais cessé de respirer et que mes poumons quémander de l'air, je repris alors mon souffle sous le regard inquiet de mon ami.

- Naru sa va ?

- Ouais t'inquiète c'est rien !

- T'es sur ?

- Ouais ouais !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée, tout le groupe me regardait.

- Sa va ? Me demanda Ino

- Ouais le monstre va bien ! Dis-je d'un ton froid. Je vis le groupe se tendre, et Ino baissait les yeux surement pour me faire des excuses que je coupais aussitôt.

- Cherche pas Ino, si tu veux jouer à l'hypocrite va voir ailleurs, je ne suis qu'un monstre tu sais, sur certains points je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Mais je ne fuirais plus, traite moi de tout ce que tu veux, tu ne m'atteindras plus jamais !

- Mais... Naruo excuse moi, je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas...

- Ino tais-toi !

Tout le monde se figea et écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, il avait dit ça avec une voix aussi froide qu'un glacier et ses yeux fusillaient la jeune fille. Il se mit alors à mes côtés, attrapa ma main sous mes yeux surpris et annonça froidement.

- Le premier qui dira du mal de lui devant moi je lui refait le portrait, j'espère que je suis assez clair, je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre l'insulter ou quoi que se soit, il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit compris ?!

Tout le monde hocha la tête devant le regard meurtrier de Sasuke, moi je restais bras ballants ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il se tourna vers moi, me regarda un instant avant de me serrer dans ses bras devant les yeux eberlués des autres. Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il n'a jamais été comme ça !

- Oi Dobe ? Me souffle t-il a l'oreille

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Teme ?

- Je te protegerais maintenant, je te le jure !

Je me fige la personne devant moi n'est pas Sasuke, je le sens, il n'a pas la même odeur, ni le même timbre de voix, je le repousse violemment avant de dire.

- Qui es tu ?

L'homme devant moi, a un sourire mauvais, il me regarde et me dit.

- Et bien je suis Sasuke, qui d'autre ?

Alors je me suis trompé ? Sasuke est vraiment mort ? Cette nuit n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve... Je vois le faux Sasuke sortir un couteau et s'avançer vers moi, c'est dur... il a son apparence, je ne peux pas me battre, pas contre lui, et mon adversaire le sais pertinemment, il joue avec ça !

«** - Oi gamin, cette nuit n'était pas un rêve !!**

- Mais...

- **Putin mais c'est quand que tu m'écouteras ? Il n'est pas mort ! »**

Je le vis lever son couteau, sa lame étincella au soleil, je fermais les yeux.

- Tu le touche je te butes !

Une voix grave a retentit, je rouvre les yeux pour voir, le corps de Sasuke devant moi, me protegeant. Il s'élançe vers le faux Sasuke et lui fou un coup destiné a lui éclaté le nez mais l'autre lui bloque le pied et je vois le poignard fuser vers le ventre de Sasuke. J'ouvre de grand yeux, je me sens pas capable de bougeait trop terrifier pour mon ami.

« **- Putin faut tout faire avec toi !**

Qu'est ce que... »

Mes ongles soudain pousse ainsi que mes canines qui deviennent des crocs, mon maquillage ne peux plus caché mes monstaches qui s'épaississent. Un grognement animal s'échappe de ma gorge et je stoppe le bras avant que le poignard ne touche Sasuke. Mon adversaire sourit devant ma transformation, il jette Sasuke avec une puissance incroyable mais je reussi a le rattraper et a amortir sa chute.

- Naruto ?

Je ne le regarde pas, j'ai trop peur de voir ses yeux terrifiés, la dernière fois que je me suis mit dans cet état, j'ai faili le tuer. Je le pose doucement sur le sol avant de me jetter sur mon adversaire.

- Je crois que tu tiens a lui n'est ce pas n°9 ?

Je grogne sous l'appelation.

« **- Je le tue ?**

- Non Kyuu, faisons lui juste comprendre qu'il ne doit plus jamais s'attaquer a Sasuke !

-** C'est d'accord**, dit mon démon avec un sourire carnassier. »

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce a quoi je tiens, si toi tu tiens a la vie !

Je me suis relevé sur mes deux jambes et ma voix est roque, mi-animal, mi-humaine.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas les toucher ! Il te suffit de me suivre et il n'arrivera rien a tes amis !

Je fronçe les sourcils, et je sens tout les regards inquiet se poser sur moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Reviens et nous les laisserons tranquille !

- Qui es tu ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'a oublier Naruto, moi Kimimaro !

Je me fige oh oui je ne me souviens que trop bien de lui, le second d'Orochimaru !

- Tu sais très bien que je peux te tuer quand je le veux Kimimaro !

- Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras jamais tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais Naruto ! Bon tu as fait quelques erreurs, en tuant une centaine de personnes mais ce n'est rien, ça se pardonne !

Je grogne de haine tandis que j'entend les autres retenir des cris de surprise.

- VOUS M'AVIEZ FORCER A LE TUER !!

- Ce n'étais pas une raison de tous les tuer ! Tu sais que tu as tuer ta propre mère Naruto ?

Je me sens blanchir, ma colère s'évanoui, qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Quoi ??

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? La jeune femme rousse qui c'est mit en travers ton chemin, en essayant de t'arrêter de te faire redevenir comme avant...

_Je cours, je vais les tuer, tous les tuer, ils ne méritent que la mort pour ce qu'ils viennent de faire ! Une aura rouge m'entoure, mes yeux sont blancs, ma peau rouge, je vois soudain une jeune femme se mettre devant moi les bras en croix, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais elle porte la blouse blanche des scientifiques, elle vient elle aussi de me détruire, je vois ses longs cheveux roux qui cascadent dans son dos et ses yeux vert émeraude me fixent pleins de larmes._

_- Naruto, arrête toi je t'en pris ! Ne deviens pas un monstre !_

_- Vous avez fait de moi un monstre et me demandez d'être le contraire ? Vous venez de me détruire, de me briser, je mettais trouvé un ami, un frère, je l'aimais et vous venez de le tuez ! Je vous hais, je vous hais plus que tout ! Je n'ai jamais demander à venir au monde, jamais ! Ecarte toi si tu ne veux pas mourir ! _

_- Naruto... _

_La jeune femme devant moi pleure de tout corps, mais c'est trop tard pour les regrets, je la balaye d'un coup de patte et elle part s'écraser contre une machine, sa nuque tape contre un angle et elle s'écroule, morte. Je continue a courir, elle est la première a mourir, il y en aura d'autre mais pouquoi ais-je si mal au coeur ?_

Je revins à la réalité l'enveloppe de Kyuubi avait disparu, il ne restait que moi, a genoux des larmes coulant le long de mes joues, et je poussais un hurlement sinistre, j'avais tué ma mère, ma mère qui n'a voulu que me proteger, je ne suis pas pardonnable. Je me relève, sous les yeux éffarés de mes amis, et m'approche de Kimimaro qui a un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as choisi de me suivre...

Je lui enfonçe mon poing dans le ventre en crachant

- Pourquoi ma mère faisait-elle partie de ces putins de connards ?

- Tu crois serieusement que je vais te le dire ?

- T'as interêt Kimimaro !

- Va crever !

- Non c'est toi qui va crever ! Dis en faisant poussait mes ongles et en l'attrapant à la gorge

- NARUTOO NE FAIS PAS CA ! Hurla Kiba en courant vers moi

- Ne t'approche pas de moi Kiba ! Dis-je d'un ton si menaçant que ça cloua mon ami sur place.

- Naruto... la voix tranquille de Gaara s'éleva derrière moi je me tournais ma tête pour me reçevoir un magnifique et puissant coup de poing venant de mon ami.

- Gaara ! S'écria Temari en s'avançant vers son frère

- Ne bouge pas Temari, notre cher Naruto n'es pas dans son état normal ! Ce n'est en ce moment qu'un imbécile fini, un idiot, enfin tout ce que tu veux ! Dis Gaara d'un ton froid.

- Qu'est ce que ta dit Teme ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ? Me demanda t-il

- Je tue cet imbécile !

- Est ce que ça ramènera ta mère ?

Je ne bougeais plus, prenant conscience de la véracité des paroles de Gaara, le tuer ne ramenerait pas ma mère. Je lachais alors Kimimaro et lui dit d'un ton menaçant

- Va dire à ton chien de maitre que s'il touche encore une fois a mes amis, je le démoli !

Kimimaro hocha la tête avant de partir.

- Merci Gaara ! Dis-je simplement

- Derien !

Je me tournais vers mes amis, je n'osais pas lever les yeux pour affronter leurs regards. Je sentis soudain deux doigts chauds me saisir le menton pour me le relever.

- Tu n'as rien ?

Sasuke me regardais, inquiet. Je secouais négativement de la tête. Et je l'entendit soupirer, et son regard devint soudain doux et... tendre ??

- Ne refait plus jamais ça !

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur !

Il s'écarta pour éviter Kiba qui se jeta dans mes bras.

- Baka ! Ne fais plus ça ! Baka !!!

« **- hahaha, on l'a terrifier ce mec !!**

- ...

- **Je suis désolé pour ta mère gamin, on ne pourra pas la ramener, mais tu peux toujours honorer sa mémoire en vivant au mieux !**

- ...

**- Aller gamin, en plus je suis presque sur que ton fichu père est encore en vie !!**

- Peut-être ..

-** hn ta fini un peu, tu deviens chiant là !**

- Bon sa va sa va ... »

Je continuerais ma route quelques soit les obstacles, je le sait, je fis un baiser sur le front de Kiba sous les yeux furieux de Sasuke, cela me tira un petit sourire !

- Je dois te montrer un endroit Kiba !

- Quoi ?

- Aller viens suis moi ! Oh fait vous pouvez venir !

Et je parti en courant ma main dns celle de Kiba...


	11. Chapter 11

Vraiment vraiment désolé de mon retard !!! Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre assez long, j'espère que vous aimerez !!

**Chapitre 11 : Une famille**

J'arrivais enfin après dix minutes de course à l' endroit ou je souhaitais amener Kiba.

- Naru ralenti, où tu m'emmène comme ça ?

- T'inquiète on y est presque !

Je m'arrêtais avec derrière moi un Kiba essoufflé, je regardais droit devant moi encore et toujours fasciné par le paysage qui s'offrait à moi malgré le nombre de fois que je venais. Une prairie verte, presque le seul endroit où il restait de la verdure dans cette ville, un immense cerisier en fleur se dressé devant nous, quelques pétales se détachaient à cause de la douce brise du vent, je tirais mon ami encore soufflé par ce qu'il avait devant lui vers le cerisier, nous nous arrêtâmes juste à côté et je lui indiquais du doigt ce qui s'étalais devant nous, d'ici on pouvait voir toute la ville, mais elle nous paraissait si petite… Je me tournais vers Kiba qui me fixait éberlué ainsi que tous les autres.

- Naru depuis quand tu connais cet endroit ?

- Depuis que je suis petit !

- Pourquoi tu n'en a jamais parlé ? Personne ne dois le connaitre, il est si reculé de la ville ! me dit Shikamaru

- Non personne ne sais comment y accéder car ils ne prennent pas le temps de chercher, et détrompe toi Shikamaru, une autre personne que moi le connais, au début je venais tout seul, mais je l'ai fait un jour découvrir à quelqu'un et ce jour là à été le plus magique de tous, ce cerisier était comme aujourd'hui en fleur, et le sourire qui éclairé le visage de la personne qui était à mes côtés valait tout l'or du monde.

En disant ça je m'étais inconsciemment tourné vers Sasuke qui me regardait avec des yeux brillants, je lui souris doucement avant de me détourner vers les autres qui nous fixaient.

- Naruto, ne me dit pas que l'autre personne qui était avec toi était Sasuke-kun ? commença Sakura.

- Si pourquoi ?

Il y eu un immense blanc où les yeux du groupe en face de moi devinrent des billes et ou les joues de Sasuke prenaient une jolie teinte rouge. Je commençais à rire doucement ainsi que Kiba qui lui n'était pas étonné du tout ! Il y eu soudain un souffle d'air glacial, je vis Kiba se rapprocher d' Hinata qui paraissait congelée, il l'a prit dans ses bras sous le regard vigilant de son cousin qui rougit tout de suite quand il sentit un Gaara se coller inconsciemment à lui, Temari se rapprocha de Shikamaru, je souris en voyant l'attirance qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres, je sentis soudain une présence à mes côtés, je me retournais pour voir un Sasuke qui calquait des dents, en le voyant ainsi je n'hésitais pas une seconde, mes bras l'encerclèrent en essayant de le réchauffer, mon corps ne craint pas le froid et une chaleur irradie des pores de ma peau. Sasuke se blottit un peu plus dans mes bras.

- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer ! lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il secoua la tête, et se resserra un peu plus contre moi. Ma main se posa alors sur sa tête quand je tombais dans les yeux verts de Sakura, elle me regardait avec une certaine haine, j'haussais un sourcil étonné.

- Lâche Sasuke ! m'ordonna-t-elle

- Pardon ? dis-je comme si j'avais mal entendu

- Lâche Sasuke !

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? demandais-je sur un ton morne.

- Parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une bête ! me dit-elle en me fixant, je compris alors a cet instant qu'elle savait. Elle savait qui j'étais !

- Comment ? murmurais-je choqué.

- Peu importe !

Je tournais la tête vers les autres qui nous regardaient sans comprendre, je fis alors un pas en arrière, relâchant Sasuke, celui-ci me regarda perdu.

- Je ne suis pas comme tu peux le penser Sakura !

- Je sais juste que tu as tué mes parents Naruto ça me suffit !

Je blanchis, mes yeux devinrent vide de vie, tandis que tout le monde reculaient d'un pas, seul Kiba et Sakura n'avaient pas bougé.

- Tes parents ?

- Oui mes parents, ils sont morts, tués par toi ! Ils étaient de merveilleux scientifiques, intelligents, je les aimais plus que tout, ils œuvraient pour le bien !

- Tu te fou de moi là ? demandais-je acide

- Non !

- N'es tu donc pas au courant des expériences qu'ils faisaient et sur qui ils les exerçaient !

- Bien sur que je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te dis de n'approcher aucuns d'entre nous Naruto ! Tu n'es plus humain, tu l'as sentis aussi Sasuke pas vrai ?

Elle avait dit ça en tournant le regard vers Sasuke qui resta silencieux.

-Sa peau n'est-elle pas bien au-delà de la chaleur corporelle humaine ? Ses mouvements ne sont-ils pas plus rapides que la normale ?

« **- Je vais la tuer cette sale peste ! Fait la taire !**

- Non, elle ne dit que la vérité Kyuu, j'ai tué ses parents, elle se venge, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

-** Grrrr tu n'en a pas marre d'être aussi indulgent ! Ses parents ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient !**

- Je n'avais pas le droit de les tuer !

-** Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire toutes ces expériences sur un enfant ! »**

Je regardais Sasuke qui avait hoché la tête à tout ce qu'avait dit Sakura. Je tournais le regard vers Sakura.

- Je m'excuse ! dis-je d'un ton désolé

- Tu t'excuse ? Non mais c'est trop tard Naruto ! Ils sont morts et ne reviendrons plus ! C'est toi qui aurait du mourir ce jour là ! personne d'autre ! Toi et juste toi !

J'avais reculé, je me recevais à chacuns des mots de Sakura comme un coup. Je n'avais pas vu que j'étais au bord de la falaise.

- Sasuke ! Tu compte côtoyer un assassin ? demanda Sakura

Je le vit hésité et ça m'acheva, je basculais en arrière, le vent sifflait à mes oreilles j'entendis pourtant le cri de Sasuke et celui de Kiba.

« **- Ouahou belle sortie !** commenta Kyuubi

- Je t'emmerde Kyuu !

- **Je sais je sais ! Mais on tombe là !**

- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué !

**- Tu compte faire quoi ? mourir ?**

- J'ai juré de me battre Kyuu !

- **Certes mais cette falaise fait quand même 200 mètre de haut !**

- C'est rien si j'utilise tes pouvoirs !

- **Et voilà c'est repartit ! On appelle le renard que quand on en a besoin !**

- Aller Kyuu, je te signale que le sol se rapproche de plus en plus !

**- Tu m'énerve gamin !**

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kyuu !! »

Une aura rouge m'entoura, je me préparais alors a atterrir tout en douceur sur le sol, ce que je fis aisément, je n'eu rien de cassé juste une petite foulure que Kyuu s'empressa de guérir. Je pris un grand bol d'air et commenca à repartir vers mon appart quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver en courant.

- Naruto !!

Je me retournais pour découvrir un Sasuke essoufflé, il se jeta dans mes bras et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Je me moque de ce que tu peux être Naruto, je veux juste être à tes côtés alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait ne refait plus jamais ça, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre quand je t'ai vu tomber… par ma faute ! Parce que c'est ma faute hein ? C'est parce que j'ai hésité à répondre n'est ce pas ! Naruto, je me fiche de ce que peux dire Sakura, je resterais toujours avec toi, alors t'a pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Je fus soufflé par la révélation que venait de me faire Sasuke. Je le serrais alors dans mes bras

- D'accord, je te le promets !

Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Kiba nous regarder attendri. C'est que je l'aimais mon Sasuke, d'un amour bien plus fort qu'un simple amour fraternel, seulement, je ne voulais pas tout briser alors je me taisais, être à nouveau à ses côtés était amplement suffisant. Je m'en étais rendu compte le jour où je pensais l'avoir tué, ce qui avait amplifié ma rage. Je voulais le protéger de tout, qu'il ne lui arrive rien, plus jamais, mais il refusait de me laisser le protéger de moi-même. J'étais pourtant le plus terrible, mais ça il ne pouvait pas forcément le savoir.

« **- Je pense qu'il s'en doute gamin ! Tu viens de subir un chute de 200 mètres et tu n'a pas une égratignure !**

- Ouais peut-être… Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour Sakura ?

**- Tu as énormément de pouvoir, t'as cas leurs redonner la vie !**

- Baka ! Je ne veux pas devenir une bête de foire, et il est hors de question que je joue plus longtemps avec la vie des autres !

-** Oh quel rabat joie !**

- T'es vraiment un renard idiot !

-** Et toi t'es qu'un petit merdeux !**

- Baka !

-** Dobe !**

- Renard stupide !

-** Humain insignifiant !**

- Carpette !! Boule de poil !!! Démon de pacotille !!!

-** QUOI ??? **hurla mon renard !!

- Tu sais que je t'aime Kyuu ! dis-je en partant en rigolant sous les grognement de fureur de mon démon »

Je relâchais Sasuke qui se dégagea de moi et me regardait sans comprendre. Je rigolais tout seul devant la dispute enfantine que je venais d'avoir avec un démon surpuissant !

- Naruto ? t'es sur que ça va ?

- Mais oui ! Aller en route je te ramène chez toi !

Sasuke me regarda étonner avant d'acquiescer et de m'emboiter le pas. Je me retournais pour voir si ça irais pour Kiba, il tenait Hinata dans ses bras et me fis le geste de la victoire avec un grand sourire j'eu un petit rire et suivit Sasuke. Nous marchâmes en silence dans des petites ruelles, pour finalement arriver aux abords de la ville. Devant moi se trouvait une immense baraque, je souris, toujours autant bourré de fric les Uchiwa ! Il franchit le portail mais je ne le suivis pas, je savais que si j'avançais je ne pourrais plus jamais reculer. J'en crever d'envie mais mon instinct me dicter de me méfier, et ça faisait un moment que j'avais appris à lui faire confiance… Mais là c'était différent, c'était Sasuke ! En parlant de lui je le vit se retourner étonner que je ne le suive pas.

- Bon et bien, tu es bien rentré, moi je vais y aller ! dis-je en me retournant, seulement je me cogner contre quelqu'un. Je levais un peu les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux onyx d'Itachi Uchiwa. Il me regarda un moment avant d'écarquiller les siens.

- Naruto ??!!! Waaah qu'est que t'as grandis !!! me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, je cru sincèrement que mon heure était venu ! Mourir étouffer par un trop plein d'attention d'un Uchiwa, à mourir de rire !

- Itachi, tu m'étouffe !!

- Oh pardon, c'est vrai ! dit-il en me lâchant en riant. Je lui fis un de mes sourires resplendissant.

- Putin ça fait longtemps !! Mais où étais tu passer ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre nous ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?! dit-il en se tournant vers son frère, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

- Aller viens entre, tu ne compte pas rester devant le portail quand même !

- Mais… Je dois y aller !! J'ai des devoirs et... essayais-je de contrer, mais c'étais peine perdu avec Itachi, il avait toujours réponse a tout, la preuve !

- Bah t'inquiète pour tes devoirs, tu les feras plus tard et puis si tu les fais pas j'appellerais le lycée en leur expliquant !

Je soupirais, il ne changerait jamais ! Il me prit par le bras et me fit franchir le portail, il attrapa aussi son petit frère pour nous trainer au pas de course vers la grande maison. Sasuke grogna sous la poigne ferme de son frère, moi je ne sentais rien évidement ! Une fois à l'intérieur nous tombâmes juste devant Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke,

- Bienvenue à la mais… Elle lâcha son plateau quand elle me vit, avant de se jetais dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Naruto… Mais où étais-tu donc passer ? sanglotât-elle. Je souris en refermant mes bras sur elle pour la rassurer, la mère de Sasuke avait toujours était douce, compréhensive et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Quand ses sanglots se tarirent, Itachi me ramena à lui en disant...

- On sera dans ma chambre maman, tu pourrais nous monter à boire ?

- Oui, oui bien sur !

Itachi me fit gravir l'escalier en colimaçon, et nous arrivâmes dans je dirais… Une suite digne des plus grands palaces ! Il me fit assoir sur le grand canapé en cuir noir, Sasuke s'affala a mes côtés tandis qu'Itachi s'assit en face de moi, il prit alors la parole de sa voix grave.

- Alors Naruto, si tu nous raconter pourquoi tu as soudainement disparu ?

Je me tournais vers Sasuke, il ne leur avait donc rien dit ? Je tombais dans des yeux affolés, apeurés, il ne voulait pas que je dise la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il fallait qu'il sache, il en avait parfaitement le droit, mes yeux devinrent froid et durs, ma mâchoire se contracta, les deux Uchiwa le remarquèrent et avant même que je puisse prendre la parole Sasuke se jeta sur moi.

- Ne le dis pas Naruto ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, et tu sais parfaitement que si tu dis la vérité nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous revoir !! Je vis Itachi écarquillais les yeux et une peur immense dans ceux de Sasuke. Je le repoussais gentiment en disant d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux pas leur cacher Sasuke, ce serais les trahir, et je n'aurais que ce que je mérite, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, maintenant si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu peux sortir, je ne t'en voudrais pas le moins du monde !

Une gifle retentit, Sasuke venais de me gifler, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, puis il se leva et sortit voyant pertinemment que mon choix était fait. Je me tournais vers Itachi qui me regardais sans comprendre.

- Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu ne dois pas nous cacher Naruto ? Et tu sais pertinemment que je serais incapable de te séparer de mon petit frère, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que quand tu étais a ses côtés !

- Pas après ce que je vais te dire Itachi, promet moi juste de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin !

Il hocha la tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis un assassin Itachi !

A cette simple phrase, il y eu un bruit de verre briser, je me tournais vers l'entrée où se tenais Mikoto et Fugaku, il devait revenir du travail. Je soupirais, ça s'annoncer plus difficile que prévu.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Naruto ? Toi un assassin ? C'est impossible ! rétorqua Itachi, il ne me croyait pas, j'allais le convaincre d'une seul phrase, ma voix se fit froide, je savais qu'il était au courant pour la blessure de Sasuke, mon instinct me le disais !

« -** Gamin tu n'es pas obliger de leurs dire ! Invente ! Je sais pas moi soit intelligent pour une fois !**

- Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable, ils méritent la vérité plus que quiconque, ils ont fait trop de chose pour moi, je leur doit au moins ça ! tu sais que j'ai raison Kyuu !

- **Mais tu vas en souffrir !**

- Si c'est le pris a payer, qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

- Venez-vous assoir ! Dis-je à Mikoto et Fugaku.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, ça n'a jamais été mon truc ! Mon histoire est dure, j'ai énormément souffert et vous aussi vous aller souffrir de découvrir celui que je suis réellement !

- Mais … commença Mikoto

- Ne m'interrompez pas ! Je suis né sans parents, vous le savez ! Je suis né dans un laboratoire où on exercer des expériences sur des humains. Mikoto retint un cri d'horreur. Je n'y ai pas échappé, dès mon plus jeune âge on a introduit en moi un démon, Kyuubi, le plus puissant et le plus difficile à contrôler, ils ont ensuite tenté plein de chose, ils voulaient voir les réactions que mon corps avait selon les expériences qu'ils faisaient. Je jetais un œil à la petite famille, ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillais. Mais un jour j'ai rencontré un garçon qui avait mon âge, il m'a parlé d'un certain dehors, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait je lui ai alors demandé de me le décrire ce dehors, il me paraissait magnifique, il m'a dit que je pouvais y aller si je le voulais, qu'il n'y avait que des murs à franchir, car ce dehors n'était autre que la vie que je mène en se moment. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, et puis j'ai rencontré Sasuke, il a était pour moi comme une bouffé d'air, un ami, le premier, vous aussi, je découvrais ce qu'étais une famille. Je réussissais a oublié mon passé quand j'étais avec lui, mais…

Le plus dur arrivait je le savais, alors j'hésitais, Itachi le vit et m'encouragea à continuer

- Mais ?

- Mais il m'a rattrapé ! dis-je dans un souffle. Vous devez vous souvenir du jour où Sasuke a été poignardé.

Les yeux des deux hommes en face se durcirent, tandis que les yeux de Mikoto se bonder de larmes.

- Comment oublier, il a failli y passer … grinça Fugaku

- Ce jour là, j'étais avec lui…

Je vis les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillait, il avait compris, mais je devais confirmer ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas le croire je le voyais a ses yeux.

- C'est moi qui l'ai poignardé !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Je l'ai cru mort, une rage incontrôlable c'est emparer de moi, je ne l'ai pas tué de mon plein grès évidemment, je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille, Sasuke compte trop a mes yeux. On m'a manipulé, je ne suis rien d'autre que n° 9, la souris de laboratoire. Toujours est-il que je l'ai conduit a un hôpital, donner votre numéro aux infirmières et je suis parti devenir un vrai monstre. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu retrouver le centre où j'étais né, je les ai presque tous tuer, et j'ai dernièrement appris que j'ai… j'ai… j'ai tué ma propre mère, elle a été ma première victime… alors qu'elle avait simplement cherché à me protéger… des sanglots me secouèrent. Sasuke ne sais rien de tout ça, je n'ai pas cherché à le retrouver, je me considere trop dangereux pour rester aux côtés de qui que ce soit, je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise, je l'aime plus que toute autre chose, il m'a sorti de l'enfer de la solitude, lui et lui seul, je suis mort le jour où le poignard c'est enfonçer dans sa chair. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour eviter de le revoir, je l'ai pourtant tant esperer, tant voulu, mais je n'ai aucun droit de rester à ces côtés, a vos côtés, je suis bien trop dangereux, mais au final c'est lui quim'a retrouver, il m'a fait promettre de rester toujours à ces côtés, je n'ai pas compris, il aurait du me detester, vouloir ma mort, alors pourquoi complique t-il toujours les choses, dites le moi, dites moi pourquoi il veut toujours de moi, pourquoi … je fini en sanglots douloureux, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Je senti soudain deux bras chaud et frêle m'entourer et une voix murmurer à mon oreille.

- Naruto, mon fils t'aime, depuis que tu as disparu je ne l'ai plus jamais vu sourire, il ne parler que très peu, et les premières semaines après ton départ, il ne parler plus du tout. Alors oui Naruto, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir quitté mon fils dans mon cœur à cause de toi il n'est devenu qu'une personne insensible, mais d'un côté je me suis dit que tu devais avoir une bonne raison de partir, je comprends mieux maintenant, je suis même soulagé de voir que tu l'aime toujours autant et que tu es parti seulement dans son intérêt mais c'est toi qui t'ai trompé cette fois Naruto.

Je reniflais bruyamment et passer mes bras autour de la taille de Mikoto. Quand mes sanglots se tarirent, elle me relâcha et essuya le reste de larmes qui coulait le long de mes joues, c'est alors qu'Itachi me donna un coup d'amical sur le dos

- Voyons Naruto ! Sasuke t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Je te pardonne Naru, mais si jamais tu repars je te jure que je te retrouverais pour t'éclater la tronche !! J'ouvris de grands yeux, ils ne m'en voulaient pas ? J'avais failli tuer leur fils et frère et ils me regardaient comme si de rien n'étais, je me retournais vers Fugaku, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien comme d'habitude, j'avais toujours était intimidé par le père de Sasuke il prit alors la parole d'une voix froide

- Naruto, je ne suis pas fier de toi, tu as fais souffrir mon fils et toi par la même occasion, tu n'es qu'un imbécile tu l'as toujours été, mais tu es revenu et pour moi c'est le plus important, tu as failli tuer mon fils je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier mais de savoir que ce n'étais pas volontaire calme ma colère, alors… Bienvenu à la maison gamin !

Je le regardais ébahit, des larmes se remirent à couler, larme de bonheur cette fois, je ne comprenais rien à leurs réactions mais tant pis, le plus important c'est que je pouvais rester près d'eux.

- Je… Merci ! dis-je en me levant d'un bond. Je vais aller le dire à Sasu…

- J'ai entendu ! me coupa une voix froide derrière moi. Je me retournais pour tomber dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il tremblait retenant des sanglots autant qu'il le pouvait. Je jetais un œil a sa famille ils avaient tous les yeux ronds. Je me dirigeais alors vers Sasuke pour le prendre dans mes bras, je lui enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et lui dit en murmurant

- Tu peux pleurer, je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

Suite à mes mots il explosa en sanglot, il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais me revoir je suppose, je le serrais contre moi, je ne voulais plus jamais voir de larmes souiller son magnifique visage. Au bout d'un petit moment il se calma.

- ça va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête puis se tourna vers sa famille qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Merci maman, papa, Itachi, merci pour tout.

Je fu obligé de le lâcher car sa mère se jetais sur lui en l'embrassant.

- Oh Sasuke, mon fils chéri est-il enfin de retour ?

Il sourit sous leur regard éberlué

- Oui, je crois bien qu'il est revenu maman !

Mikoto pleura un petit moment de joie, Sasuke la berça doucement, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir et de les laisser en famille, après tout je n'en faisais plus parti. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée d'un pas rapide quand Itachi me rattrapa par l'oreille.

- AIE !

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Ben il est tard, je rentre chez moi !

- Tu es déjà chez toi non ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il hausse les yeux au ciel et dit comme s'il s'adressait à un imbécile fini.

- Naruto, tu as dit que tu ne quitterais plus jamais Sasuke et tu as toujours fait parti de la famille, ta chambre t'attend, elle est juste à côté de celle de Sasuke, allez cesse de te tourmenter, tu es revenu c'est le plus important, tu n'aura qu'à mettre en vente ta maison, sa te feras de l'argent de poche !

- Mais mes affaires sont toutes chez moi et il faut que je prévienne Iruka !

- Bon ben je vais aller les chercher, tu n'as qu'à me donner l'adresse, et quand à Iruka, et bien je l'appellerais pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment !

- Mais...

- Encore des arguments ?

Le sourire sadique d'Itachi me fit tout de suite taire.

- Non, non c'est bon !

- Bon très bien, aller ta chambre et la deuxième à gauche dans le couloir de l'étage ! Sasuke te montrera !

Je regardais Itachi sortir et rester encore un moment à fixer la porte. Je ne comprenais pas, comment pouvaient-ils accepter un assassin dans leur maison ? Un monstre ? Une bête plus dangereuse que n'importe quelle arme ?

«** - Et si tu te relaxer un peu ?**

- Tiens de retour ?

-** Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis jamais parti, ça serais trop beau de pouvoir le faire !**

- Je ne comprends pas Kyuu !

-** Parce que y 'a rien à comprendre ! ça te ressemble pas de te casser les méninges ! Fais comme d'habitude, suis ton instinct **!

- Mais même lui il est désorienter Kyuu !! couinais-je

-** Oh mais tu es bien chiant !! Arrête de te casser la tête, c'est gens t'accepte malgré ton histoire et moi mais de quoi tu te plains encore ?**

-Je peux leur faire du mal !

-**BAKA ! Tu ne leur feras jamais de mal et moi non plus alors arrête de te lamenter c'est lourd à la fin !!**

- Mais…

- **Gamin, si tu ouvre encore ta bouche où si tu as encore des pensées pareilles je te jure que je te bouffe !!**

- Mais…

- **Ta gueule **!

- Bon d'accord !

-** Baka !**

- Kyuubi ?

-** Quoi encore ?**

- Merci.

-** Ffff je l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour moi ! tout ce luxe… un paradis !! »**

J'éclatais de rire, il ne changerait jamais ! Je l'aime bien mon démon ! Je me retournais enfin et retournais au salon où Sasuke m'attendait. Je lui fis un de mes sourires éclatant, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ce qui me fit rire aux éclats.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! dit-il en boudant ce qui accentua mon rire, je le pris alors par les épaules et l'entrainais à l'étage.

- Dit moi Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Tu peux rester ici tu sais… dit-il en baissant la tête pour essayait de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Oui je sais Itachi me l'a même ordonné ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Il releva la tête étonné.

- De toute façon je crois que ta famille me tuerait si je te quittais, alors tu vas devoir m'avoir collé à tes basques et me supporter pendant un bon bout de temps !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de baissait la tête.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

Au moment où je disais ça Sasuke bailla. Je ris doucement...

- Bon je crois que la réponse est claire ! Je l'embrassais sur le front, Bonne nuit Sasuke !

Je me retournais et m'appretait a partir quand je sentis que l'on me retenais par la manche, je regardais alors Sasuke étonner.

- Qu'y as t-il ?

- Tu aimes Kiba ?

- Hein ?? Kiba ? mais pourquoi tu me parle de lui là ?

- Répond juste à ma question !

- Ben bien sur que je l'aime, il est mon ami !

- Non Naruto est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment ?

- ??

- Par amour... je veux dire …

- Hein ??????? Bien sur que non je ne l'aime pas !!! Il est amoureux d'Hinata !!

- Ah bon ??

- Et oui !

Je vis Sasuke soupirais, comme s'il était soulagé.

- Aller tu es fatigué vas dormir !

- Hn

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je vis qu'Itachi avait déjà amené mes affaires, ce mec m'étonnerait toujours ! Je pris un de mes pyjamas propres et me jetais sur un lit deux places et super moelleux. Je soupirais de bien être et m'endormit rapidement. J'ouvrais pourtant les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit, quelqu'un avait crier, je m'assit sur mon lit, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de mon front, c'est à ce moment que je capter que c'était moi qui venait de crier le nom de mon ami. Je venais de faire un cauchemar, non mais quel imbécile ! Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, en soufflant, ce cauchemar… toujours le même ! Soudain ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé me faisant sursauter, je vis dans l'encadrement Sasuke essoufflé et les yeux inquiets.

- Naruto ? sa va ? me demanda t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un cauchemar ! dis-je en souriant

- Un cauchemar dans lequel j'étais ?

- Faut croire ! dis-je en passant un bras derrière ma tête gêné.

Il me regarda un moment, je détournais les yeux en rougissant.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillaient de surprise.

- Hein ? Mais…

Je le vit soupirer et il s'installa dans mon lit me tournant le dos. Je le regardais un moment, puis sourit, Sasuke avait toujours était gentil et avait toujours su de quoi j'avais besoin. Je me calais étant dos à dos, je m'endormis… Pour encore une fois me réveiller en hurlant. Merde, satané cauchemar, j'étais en sueurs, les yeux affolé les bras tendu cherchant quelque chose d'invisible. Soudain, quelqu'un saisit mes mains pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots rassurants. Je sortis de ma trance, remarquant que j'avais la tête enfoui dans le cou à Sasuke et que des larmes inconscientes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Calme toi Naruto, je suis là, ça va aller ! Je suis là !

Il me serra encore plus dans ses bras, en nous rallongeant, il me caressa la tête avec une douceur encore inconnue chez lui, son odeur m'enivra et calma mes larmes qui cessèrent.

- Ca va aller, Naruto, rendors toi ! Je veille sur toi !

Je souris doucement heureux de l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés et m'endormit au creux de ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

Bon puisque j'ai un peu le temps d'écrire en se moment j'éssaye de vous satisfaire ^^ !! et merci pour vos reviews !! Voilà un petit chapitre! Et tiens j'aimerai avoir votre avis pour savoir si l'histoire n'avançe pas trop vite, enfin s'il n'y a pas trop de truc en même temps !! Merci de me le dire ^^ !!!

**Chapitre 12 : Attaque et découverte **

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais blottit dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je refermais les yeux pour profiter de cette étreinte rassurante quand soudain les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, alors je me trouvais dans les bras frêle de Sasuke ? Je me souris à moi-même, heureux pour la première fois depuis des années, je resserrais alors notre étreinte, passant les bras autour de la taille de Sasuke pour finalement levé la tête, il dormait, la tête blottit dans le creux de mon cou, respirant mon odeur à plein poumons. Il était d'une beauté incroyable et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer rien qu'à cette vue. Je rougis malgré moi, il avait du enchainé conquête sur conquête avec un corps pareil, cette pensée me rendit triste, jamais je ne pourrais le toucher comme d'autre l'on surement fait, c'était déjà dangereux de me trouver si prés de lui. Je le relâchais à cette idée et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude, cette douche me fit un bien fou, mon esprit se vida de toute pensées négative.

**« - Tu es con mon pauvre réceptacle !**

- Hein ? pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-** Pourquoi cacher tes sentiments ? tu ne crois pas avoir le droit au bonheur toi aussi ?**

- Non Kyuu, non je suis déjà assez heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, le protéger et être à ses côtés est suffisant pour moi, je ne mérite même pas tant !

**- Gamin, si cette cage ne m'en empêcher pas ça ferais longtemps que je t'aurais arracher un bras pour avoir ne serais-ce que penser ça ! Putin, tu m'énerve à te punir toi-même ! Tu compte faire ça toute ta vie ?**

- …

-** Tu n'as même pas de réponse ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Beaucoup de gens mérite la mort, la rage qui t'a habiter cette nuit là était aussi la mienne, je suis aussi fautif que toi gamin, si tu ne m'avais pas eu en toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout ça !**

Je regardais mon démon les yeux ronds, il regrettait vraiment ? Il s'excusait d'être en moi ? Je ris doucement.

- Non Kyuubi, tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Ne dit pas de chose pareille ! J'ai eu du mal à t'accepter je le sais, mais au final je ne regrette pas d'avoir un démon en moi ! Tant que c'est toi, ça va ! Dis-je avec un sourire de quatre kilomètres. Mon démon me regarda un moment puis un sourire animal étira ses babines. »

Après un moment passer sous la douche, je sortis enfin pour me dirigeais en bas. Mikoto préparé le petit-déjeuner, Fugaku et Itachi eux lisait le journal, la mère de Sasuke me souri.

- Bonjour Naruto, je t'ai fait des ramens, il me semble que tu ne mange que ça n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais mais évite de gueuler dès le matin, tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça dès le matin ! me dit Itachi en levant les yeux de son journal.

Je fis un immense sourire, elle n'avait pas oublié, ils ne m'avaient jamais oublié.

- Allons assied toi, tu ne compte quand même pas rester tanquer devant nous avec ton air d'ahuri ! me dit Fugaku avec un sourire.

Je m'installais alors sur la table qui était bien garni, Mikoto posa un bol de nouille devant mon nez, et je pris les baguettes avec empressement, avant d'enfourner les nouilles, Mikoto éclata de rire ainsi que les deux autres, je les regarder sans comprendre.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Naruto ! me dit Itachi en riant

- Je t'en ai fait un kilo ! Si tu n'as pas changé tu va surement me finir la marmite ! ri Mikoto.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est tout ce boucan ?

Je me retournais vers l'encadrement de la porte et j'eu un coup au cœur. Sasuke se tenait devant moi, les yeux encore ensommeiller, les cheveux en bataille, il était décidément plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que tu mange toujours des ramens au réveil ??

- Heu… je pris une teinte tomate qui fit rire Itachi aux éclats. Ben faut croire… dis-je en passant un bras derrière ma tête.

- A ce que je vois tu n'as pas changé, toujours à te pourrir quand tu mange ! dit-il moqueur.

En effet je m'étais mis de la sauce sur les genoux, je grognais et Sasuke souris. Je le vit s'approcher prendre une serviette au passage et me la passa sur la joue et sous les lèvres. Moi j'étais devenu cramoisi de gêne.

- Euh… Sasuke je peux le faire tu sais !

Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour finalement avoir un sourire moqueur ;

- Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis !

Cette remarque eu le don de me faire encore plus rougir, tandis que Fugaku et Itachi se plier en deux.

- Mais vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi oui ?!

- Non, c'est trop drôle, bien joué Sasu ! rit Itachi

Ce traitre de Sasuke eu un immense sourire, qui calma instantanément les deux autres qui le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

- Bah quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

- Non mais…

- Tu souris ! dit simplement Itachi

Sasuke soupira, pour resourire.

- Je suis heureux Ita, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sourire ?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça mais…

- On n'y est plus tellement habitué ! dis Mikoto avec un sourire.

L'atmosphère était un peu tendu, c'est pourquoi je mis ma vengeance en œuvre, et verser un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête de Sasuke qui hurla sous le changement de température.

- ça c'est pour t'être moqué de moi ! dis-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Il me coursa alors dans toute la cuisine sous les rires de tous les autres, qu'est ce que c'étais bon cette ambiance familiale, depuis combien de temps n'avais je pas autant ris ? Finalement c'est moi qui gagné la manche, le pyjama mouiller de Sasuke l'handicapant. On sonna soudain à la porte, et Sasuke s'y dirigea pour ouvrir, il tomba sur un Kiba essoufflé, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparu.

- Euh, excuse-moi de te déranger mais Naru est là ?

Je me pointais juste derrière Sasuke

- Yo Kiba ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Kiba sourit.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! dit-il en passant devant Sasuke, l'ignorant totalement, je l'embrassais sur le front tandis que lui m'embrasser sur la joue, c'était un rituel entre nous, mais quand je vis la tête de Sasuke… Il était choqué au possible !

- J'ai plein de choses à te dire mon pote !! me dit Kiba en riant, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! dit-il

- Non, non, tu ne me dérange jamais Kiba, attend moi là, je fini mon assiette de nouille et je reviens !

- Attend je mets le chrono dit-il en sortant sa montre.

J'éclatai de rire, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour finir mon bol de nouille et revins

- Putin ! s'exclama Kiba, trente seconde Naru, tu t'es surpasser !

Je ris doucement

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Eh bien… j'ai eu des nouvelles, de très mauvaises nouvelles Naruto !

Il regarda soudain Sasuke. Je compris alors quel était le sujet, mon visage se ferma et je dis à Sasuke.

- Sasuke rentre tout de suite ! Ils t'ont suivit Kiba ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je crois les avoir semés !

- J'aurais du te dire que j'étais ici, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? me demanda Sasuke inquiet devant mon expression. Je me tournais vers lui passer une main sur sa joue, plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

- Rentre Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il m'arriverait quelque chose ?

Je me retournais vers Kiba, il me fixait pour finalement me dire.

- Il faut filer, s'ils arrivent jusqu'ici Sasuke et sa famille seront en danger !

Je me retournais vers Sasuke qui avait saisit ma main, je le regardais.

- Tu ne vas pas encore m'abandonner ? Hein ? Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Je serrais les dents devant son visage larmoyant, Kiba me regarda peiné, j'eu un soupir quand soudain je vis Itachi, Fugaku et Mikoto derrière Sasuke qui me regardaient inquiet.

- Il s'est passer quelque chose de grave Sasuke, si je reste ici vous risquez de vous faire tuer ! Je dois partir !

- NON ! NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! hurla t-il avec une expression de torturé.

- Naru, je les sens, ils arrivent, il sera bientôt trop tard, nous devrons les affronter !

Je fermais les yeux et me tournais vers Kiba, je le fixais.

- Cours Kiba, je te couvre !

- QUOI ? MAIS TU VAS TE FAIRE TUER !!! hurla Kiba.

Je sentis Sasuke se raidir en entendant ça.

- J'ai promis de te protéger toi et Sasuke. Kiba tu es débrouillard, je te couvre vas t-en vite !

- Ta décision est prise ?

J'hochais la tête gravement, il l'a baissa avant de la relevais et de se jetais dans mes bras, je le serrais fort contre moi.

- Sois prudent Kiba, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

- Toi aussi Naru, tue si c'est nécessaire, ce sera de la légitime défense, je ne veux te perdre sous aucuns prétextes, et appel moi ce soir ok ?

- C'est d'accord Kiba, je te promets de rester en vie, cours maintenant !

Il me relâcha et parti en courant. Je me retournais vers Sasuke, il me regardait interloqué

- Tuer ? Pourquoi tu devrais tuer ? Et pourquoi tu risque de te faire tuer ? Explique-moi Naruto !

Mon sixième sens, me fit agir à temps pour protéger Sasuke d'une balle qui l'aurait atteint en pleine tête, je le pris dans mes bras et la balle atterri entre mes omoplates. J'hoquetais sous la douleur.

- NARUTOO !! hurla Sasuke horrifié.

Je le serrais plus fort avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que toute la famille avant de refermer la porte. Je soufflais, ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment à l'abri, je me tournais vers eux.

- Écoutez-moi, ils ne plaisantent pas ! C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, alors rester ici et surtout, surtout, ne regardais pas à l'extérieur ! dis-je d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda doucement Itachi.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez traumatiser et encore moins que vous me voyez dans l'état dans lequel je vais être compris ? dis-je menaçant

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- Quelques soit les coups de feu que vous entendez, n'essayer pas de venir m'aider, vous vous feriez tuer !

Sur ces mots je relâchais Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Et qui c'est ces hommes ? Pourquoi ils te veulent ?

- Ce n'est plus le moment des questions Sasuke, ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre, fais moi confiance !

- Mais…

- Sasuke vient ici ! ordonna Fugaku, je lui fus reconnaissant, Itachi pris son petit frère dans ses bras et l'entraina dans le salon, hors de ma vue.

- Sois prudent Naruto ! dis Mikoto avec douceur

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas mon premier combat et mon corps n'est plus celui d'un humain, les balles ne me font rien ! Vous faites attention !

Sur ces mots, j'ouvris la porte... Et me fit déjà mitrailler de balles.

« **- On fait quoi ? On les tue ?**

- On va éviter mais si c'est vraiment nécessaire pour protéger Sasuke, je redeviendrais un assassin ! dis-je avec conviction.

**- Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi !**

- On essaye avec une seule queue d'abord ok ?

-** Ok ! »**

Mes ongles poussèrent, une aura rouge m'entoura mes cicatrices s'accentuèrent, et je pris une posture animal. Je vis soudain un être s'avançais vers moi, je plissais les yeux pour reconnaitre

- Orochimaru…

- Je vois que tu sors d'amblé le grand jeu, je suis flatté ! siffla t-il

- Que me veux-tu serpent ?

- Allons allons, tu le sais très bien !

- Tu crois franchement que je vais accepter ta proposition serpent ? Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je te l'ai déjà dit ! j'ai hésité dans la ruelle Orochimaru, cette fois il n'y aura plus d'hésitation !

- Ah… Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai des personnes à protéger !

- Au point de redevenir un assassin ? Mais ça ne serais pas le petit Sasuke que tu veux protéger ?

Je grognais.

- Je te l'ai dit, je les laisse en paix, si tu accepte ma proposition !

- Va crever !

- Il y a une bombe camouflé dans cette maison Naruto !

- Quoi ???

«** - Merde, c'est vraiment un taré !**

- Kyuu je crois qui va falloir utiliser cette technique !

-** Tu es sur ? Tu risque de mourir gamin !**

- On la expérimenter Kyuu ! Mais si jamais je meure tu me promets de les protéger ?

-** Je te le jure gamin !**

- Ok, t'es prêt ?

- Allons-y ! »

Doucement, une douleur incroyable s'empara de moi, une forme se dessina à mes côtés ! Un renard apparu, trois queues seulement ? Zut, ça fait vraiment trop mal !

«- ** Laisse gamin, c'est suffisant ! Je serais invisible pendant quelques minutes ça me laisse le temps d'arriver jusque là bas et de les mettre à l'abri, occupe toi de ce serpent ! JE te ferais signe ! »**

Sur ces mots il s'élança vers la maison Uchiwa.

- Alors ? serrais tu prêt à reconsidéré ma proposition ?

- Qu'est ce qui peut me faire penser que tu dis vrai ?

- Rien, mais serais tu prêts à risquer leurs vies pour ta misérable existence?

- Qu'est ce …

- Orochimaru ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Ne le touche pas !

Je me tournais vers l'homme qui avait parler, le choc fut rude, l'homme qui se tenait devant moi était mon portrait craché, sans les moustaches et les cheveux légèrement plus long ! Il me jeta un coup d'œil et le souvenir me revint, l'homme de la cellule !

- Minato, qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- Je venais juste récupérer mon sujet d'expérimentation qui c'est malencontreusement échapper il y a 7 ans !

Le dénommé Minato fronça les sourcils avec hargne tandis que je me plier de douleur intérieurement. Kyuubi revint à ce moment là et je poussais un cri tellement la douleur fut intense.

« -** Désolé gamin !**

- De retour ? ils vont bien ?

-** Ouais, ils sont à l'abri, ne t'en fais pas !**

- Kyuu je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, j'ai trop mal !

**- Tiens le coup ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là celui là ?**

- Qui ?

**- Minato ! Qu'est ce qu'il fou là ?**

- Tu le connais ?

-** Evidemment, c'est lui qui t'a mis en moi !**

- Quoi ?

- **C'est ton père qui est devant tes yeux gamin !**

- Co…Comment ? »

Je revins à la réalité, et observait Minato qui me regardait avec un air inquiet. Alors tout fus clair, cette ressemblance…

- Papa ? Murmurais je avant de tomber au sol, je venais de me recevoir une balle en plein dans le cœur, j'hoquetais tandis que mon père ouvrais de grands yeux horrifiés.

- NARUTO !! hurla t-il avant de se précipitais vers moi, je vis Orochimaru pointer une arme contre mon père c'est dans un dernier élan de lucidité que je me jetais contre mon père pour le protéger du coup de feu qui m'atteint dans l'omoplate droite. Je gémis quand j'entendis les sirènes de police arrivaient, Ouf… ils étaient tous sauvé maintenant, je souris avant de fermer les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Et un petit chapitre pour la route XD !! C'est mon préféré !!

**Chapitre 13 : Déclaration**

Qu'est ce qui se passe mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est cet homme blond pourquoi est-il à terre, une silhouette est allongée à terre en sang, qui est-ce ? Je me mets à courir, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peux pas être lui, pas maintenant ! Je viens à peine de le retrouver, il n'a pas le droit ! Je sens des larmes dévalaient le long de mes joues, mais je m'en fou, ça fait plusieurs fois que je pleure de toute façon, je me rapproche de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouve cette homme blond, j'accélère pour m'arrêtais net. Naruto est par terre, les cheveux souiller de son sang, les yeux fermé avec un souffle à peine perceptible, du sang, du sang de partout ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Je tombe à genoux devant son corps, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son visage plein de sang. Ce liquide carmin s'étale sous son corps, je tends alors une main et la pose doucement sur sa joue. Sa peau se refroidi je le sens sous mes doigts.

- Naruto, tu m'as promis, tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit de m'abandonner ! dis-je en essayant vainement de retenir mes sanglots. Je vois soudain ses yeux bleus azur s'ouvrirent, il me regarde avec tendresse et douceur comme il l'a toujours fait pour me rassuré.

- Je suis soulagé tu n'as rien ! me dit-il dans un souffle.

- Baka ! tu as vu ton état et tu te soucis encore de moi ? Je veux te protéger moi aussi Naruto, je ne veux plus te perdre ! Pourquoi tu es sorti de la maison ? C'était suicidaire, pourquoi tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ? dis-je en sanglotant sur son torse, il passe une main dans mes cheveux et me caresse, ce geste ma toujours apaiser, il le sait bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui ! Je te l'ai promis non ? J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses !

Je souris en séchant mes dernières larmes.

- D'accord !

Il sourit avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

- Alors c'est toi Sasuke ?

Je relevais la tête pour plonger dans deux yeux azurs.

- Et vous êtes ? demandais-je méfiant

- Minato Namikaze, le… le père de Naruto ! dit-il en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Quand il l'a releva, il se prit un coup de poing monstrueux. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

- Où étiez-vous pendant que votre fils souffrait ? Où étiez-vous quand il avait besoin de vous ? Vous avez le culot de vous repointez comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Qu'est ce qui…

Je ne pu pas continuer car ma mère venait de me giflé violemment, je relevais la tête ébahit, elle dit d'une voix sévère.

- Tu ne sais rien Sasuke, rien de ce qu'à pu vivre Minato ! Qui es tu pour pouvoir le jugé ? Tu ne connais pas leur histoire !

C'est mots me frappèrent de pleins fouet, ma mère avait raison, je ne connaissais presque rien du passé de Naruto, cela m'attrista, ma mère le vis car elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

- ça va aller Sasuke, il va s'en sortir ! Calme-toi !

Je me serrais contre elle.

- J'ai peur maman, terriblement peur, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tomber !

- Il ne fera jamais ça ! La voix de Minato s'éleva, je me retournais vers lui, il soupira avant de dire.

- Naruto possède un démon, il le guérit de toutes les blessures qu'il peut avoir, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est élancer dans la clairière sans peur, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse une technique pareille, mais il survivra, il est mon fils, il ne mourra pas !

- Il...possède… un… démon ?? dis-je ébahit

Minato hocha la tête.

- Si tu veux en savoir plus c'est à lui que tu devras le demandé !

- Et vous ? vous serez là a son réveil ? demandais-je agressif

A mon grand étonnement, il eut un immense sourire qui me rappela celui de Naruto et répondit

- Oui ! Enfin !

Je montais avec Naruto dans l'ambulance sans un regard en arrière et sans demander rien à personne, je m'assis à ses côtés et pris sa main, la serrant. S'il savait… s'il savait à quel point je pouvais l'aimais cette tête d'ange, j'avais eu tellement peur à l'idée qu'il soit avec Kiba, quel soulagement ça avait été quand il m'avait dit que c'était que de l'amitié. Mais ça ne m'empêcher pas d'être fou de jalousie, je souris j'étais surtout fou de lui ! Je souris en passant ma main avec douceur sur sa joue. Je me penché un peu plus pour pouvoir le détailler comme je n'avais jamais pu le faire, sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable, ses cheveux bien que souillé par le sang rester d'une couleur éblouissante, il était magnifique. Soudain il y eu une secousse je du m'appuyer sur Naruto pour ne pas tomber, mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, je me relevais précipitamment rouge tomate, mort de honte et de gêne. Je détournais les yeux, ne lâchant pas pour autant sa main. Dieu que ses lèvres étaient douce, plus douce que ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer, je secouais la tête pour m'ôter l'idée de recommencer. Je sentis soudain une pression, Naruto serrait ma main, je retournais ma tête vers lui, il me regardait.

- ça va Sasuke ? Tu es tout rouge ! me demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mais oui ça va, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud dans cette fichu bagnole ! grognais-je

Il sourit avant d faire une grimace de douleur, aussitôt je m'inquiétais.

- Naruto, sa va ? Ton père m'a dit que ton démon devait te soigner t'es sur qu'il est en état de marche ? demandais-je d'un air faussement joyeux.

Il me regarda un long moment.

- Comment sais-tu ?

Je rougis.

- Euh... c'est ton père qui m'a expliqué, je … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je suis…

- Calme toi Sasuke, ce n'est pas si grave, tant que c'est toi sa va ! me dit-il en souriant Veux tu connaitre mon histoire ?

J'hochais la tête, alors il me raconta, je n'y croyais pas, où avait-il trouvé le courage d'affronter tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu supporter toutes ses expériences ? Comment ? Il finit son récit avec un regard triste.

- Alors… alors tu ne me déteste pas ? Tu n'as pas voulu vraiment me tuer ?

Je le vis s'indigner.

- Bien sur que non Sasuke ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire une chose pareille !! Jamais ! ôte-toi cette idée de la tête !! Je t'aime bien trop pour te faire du mal ! Ce n'était pas voulu !

Je rougis, il m'aimait trop hein ? Je soupirais de soulagement et de tristesse mêlé, jamais je ne pourrais être avec lui, je ne le mérité pas, il me surclassé dans tout les domaines.

- Sasuke ?

Il me releva la tête avec douceur, pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, je me perdis dans cet océan, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je remarquais qu'il m'embrassait. J'ouvris de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Jouait-il avec mes sentiments ? Non se n'est pas son genre ! Mais alors… Il se détacha de moi et me dit avec douceur.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal !

Deux larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues avant que je me jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il fut surpris au début mais me rendit mon baiser une fois celle-ci passé, ses bras m'enlacèrent pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'y croyais pas alors lui aussi il m'aimait ? J'espérais que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, il était ma raison de vivre, je suis mort quand il a disparue de ma vie, tout n'est que poussière désormais, il est là près de moi et je l'espére pour l'éternité ! Il quémanda alors le passage du bout de la langue, je le lui laissais volontiers en ouvrant la bouche. Nos langues se découvrirent avant d'entamer un ballet endiablé. Je passer mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes me caressait le dos me faisant frissonner, j'eu soudain très chaud et une envie soudaine d'enlever mes vêtements. Soudain Naruto gémit de douleur, je m'écartais ausitôt de lui, sa plaie n'était pas encore guéri, je me sentis soudain affreusement coupable, une main passa sur ma joue me faisant relevait la tête.

- Faut croire que j'ai le don de calmer tes ardeurs chaton !

Je devins rouge écrevisse en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de me donné.

- J' suis pas un chaton ! grognais pour donner le change.

Il sourit tendrement devant ma mine boudeuse.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis !

- Mais arrête de dire ça ! Je devais ressemblait à une tomate bien mure maintenant.

Soudain la voiture s'arrêta.

- Je crois bien que l'on est arrivé ! dis-je en souriant

- En effet ! il se leva pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres relançant mes rougeurs et sorti en riant. Dieu que je le détestais quand il faisait ça ! je sortis a sa suite mais je sentis soudain quelque chose s'accrocher à mon bras. Je tournais la tête pour voir… Oh non pitié pas elle !

- Oh Sasuke-kun ! Comment tu vas ? tu es venue me voir pour te faire pardonner ?

Pardonner ? De quoi je suis sensé me faire pardonner ?

- Tu sais tu as oublié notre rendez vous !

Quoi ? Ah ça ! Qu'est ce que je m'en fou !

- Non, je suis venu parce que Naruto est blessé, maintenant lâche moi !

- Oh il est blessé ? que c'est t-il passé ?

- Des scientifiques ont essayé de le ramener !

- Oh et pourquoi il est là ? c'est une erreur de la nature, il serait mieux dans une cage tu ne crois pas ? me demanda-t-elle

Je me tournais vers elle écœuré par son attitude.

- Lâche-moi !

- Mais Sasuke tu sors avec moi ! tu m'aime non ?

- Non pas du tout ! et je ne sors pas avec toi !

- Mais…

- Lâche-moi ! dis-je menaçant, cela du suffir car elle me lâcha et parti en courant.

- Bon débarras murmurais-je

- Qui était cette fille ?

Je me retournais pour me retrouver en face de mon frère.

- Une groupie, hystérique qui ne mérite même pas que tu la baise Itachi !

Il grogna

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle vient de dire que Naruto était une erreur de la nature et qu'il devait être enfermé ! dis-je en serrant les poings.

- Et tu as gardé ton calme ? Je suis fier de toi petit frère moi je lui aurais mis une beigne pour avoir insulté la personne que j'aime !

- Que ?

- Allons, c'est gros comme une maison, sa se vois que tu l'aimes !

- Mais ?

- Oh moi, ça ne me fait rien, au contraire, je sais que tu es en sécurité avec Naruto, faut dire que ça me rassure même !

Je rester con, depuis quand il savait tout ça lui ?

- Maintenant je vais t'aider à te mettre avec lui !

- C'est que… dis-je en rougissant

- Oui ?

- Ben… Je crois que c'est déjà fait !

- HEIN ?? QUAND ??

- Chut moins fort baka !

- Je m'en suis même pas aperçu !

- C'est normal c'est tout récent dis-je rouge tomate

- Quoi ? dans la bagnole ? C'est vrai qu'il avait un sourire béat quand il est sorti Naruto ! Alors tu l'as pris sur le siège ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je suis pas un sale pervers comme toi moi et puis je l'aime !

- Tu as de la chance d'être aussi amoureux, et que cet amour te soit rendu petit frère, avec papa et maman on se douter que ça allait finir comme ça de toute façon !

- Mais ils vont rien dire tu crois ? papa ?

- Ils veulent ton bonheur Sasuke, et ont sait tous que tu n'es véritablement heureux que quand Naruto est dans les parages ! Et puis moi j'l'aime bien s'ptit gars, il est courageux et super gentil, alors tu as mon autorisation !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation !

- Bah… Fait attention à lui, il est plus fragile qu'il en à l'air, prend garde à tes mots Sasuke, même si tu pique une colère, ne dis jamais quelque chose dans le style « disparait ! je ne veux plus te voir ! » tu le regretterais amèrement !

- Je sais bien Ita ! C'est bon t'as fini ta morale ?

- Faut croire ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je souris et me dirigeais vers la chambre où était installé l'homme que j'aimais.


	14. Chapter 14

Nouveau Chapitre !!!! J'espère que comme tout les autres il vous plaira ;p !!! Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 14 : Que de bonnes nouvelles...**

Je me réveille avec la désagréable impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'ai passer sur la tête. _Comme à chaque fois que mon corps prend un coup puissant, mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? _Pensais-je. Tandis que j'essayais de remettre mes idée en place la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah tu es réveillé !

Une voix douce, pleine de tendresse, qui est ce ? On ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça, je relève la tête pour faire un sourire d'un kilomètre

- Sasuke ! soufflais-je comme une prière.

- Sa va ? tu te sens bien ? me dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit, il me caressa la joue avec tendresse.

- Je… Oui sa va mais tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je suis dans ce lit d'hôpital ?

Je le vis se figeais et froncer les sourcils.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passer ?

- Euh… pas vraiment !

Une lueur de tristesse apparu dans ses yeux, je fronce les sourcils à mon tour, lui, retire sa main et s'éloigne de moi d'un pas, il est blessé je le vois bien mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est je fais ?

« - **Baka tu lui as fait une déclaration enflammer avant de te jetais dessus !! **

- QUOI ?? Non ça c'est pas possible mon vieux !!

**- L'adrénaline t'a apparemment poussé à te déclarer ! **

- Ne me dit pas que tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires ?!

**- Moi ?? Non absolument pas pour une fois !! **

- Mais ça n'explique pas sa réaction et le mal de crâne qui m'habite !

**- Baka tu viens de lui dire que tu avais carrément tout oublié, donc ta déclaration et ses baisers ! Baka ! Quand aux douleurs c'est du à ton altercation avec ce sale serpent de mes deux !! **

- Orochimaru ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

**- Il a foutu une bombe dans la baraque Uchiwa ! **

- QUOIII ??????????

**- T'as fini de gueuler ? Bon maintenant que tu sais tout laisse-moi dormir et va avec ton Uchiwa !**

- Sasuke !

**- Hein ?**

- Son prénom c'est Sasuke renard débile !

**- Tu sais quoi gamin ? **

- Quoi ?

**- Je t'emmerde bien profond !"**

J'éclate de rire, avant de revenir à la réalité, Sasuke me regarde étonné et blessé. Je plonge mes yeux azurs dans les siens, ils reflètent la détresse de l'oubli et la tristesse d'une trahison.

- Je t'aime !

J'ai dit ça d'une voix que je voulais douce. Je le vois écarquillais les yeux de surprise et une aura d'intense bonheur émane alors de lui. Je souris avant de d'ouvrir les bras, il vient s'y blottir et me murmure.

- Moi aussi Naruto !

Je le resserre contre moi et embrasse son front. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en se moment. Il m'a tant manqué, je l'aime vraiment plus que tout… mon Sasuke…

- Crois tu vraiment que j'aurais pu oublier mes sentiments envers toi, tu es vraiment stupide !

Il se redresse d'un coup avant de dire

- Je ne suis pas stupide dobe !

- Teme !!! c'est qui que tu viens de traité de dobe ?!!

- Toi ! Baka !! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu ne m'écoute jamais je me suis fais un sang d'encre à cause de toi, tu n'es qu'un…

Je venais de l'embrasser pour qu'il se taise, il fut apparemment surpris mais ne tarda pas à me rendre mon baiser. Ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou, tandis que les miennes se trouvaient sur ses hanches. Je l'embrasse langoureusement, nos langues dansant ensemble dans un ballet enflammé. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux me faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'envie. Je l'aime, je l'aime et je le veux ! Je le retourne de façon à ce qu'il soit sous moi, mes mains s'aventure sous son tee-shirt caressant sa peau, soudain je me fige et me relève d'un coup, là, sous mes doigts, une cicatrice s'étend, barrant son pectoral droit d'une grande ligne blanche, je ne pensais pas l'avoir poignarder avec une telle violence et avoir fait autant de dégâts sur son magnifique corps. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde avec inquiétude, je me relève et me dirige vers la porte fenêtre, je l'ouvre avec violence, laissant l'air frai du soir pénétrer dans la chambre et me tiens droit regardant l'horizon, mes phalanges sont blanches, la rambarde de bois souffre sous mes doigts, je sens alors deux bras m'enlacer par derrière.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke !

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Tu n'as rien fait !

- J'ai failli te tuer !

- Ce n'était pas toi et je ne suis pas mort, n'est ce pas le plus important ?

Je ferme les yeux, me retourne et enlace mon amour avant de murmurer à son oreille

- Si c'est le plus important, mais jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner Sasuke, jamais !

- Il suffit que tu le veuille Naruto, tu n'es pas responsable, je t'aime je veux te garder auprès de moi, je ne suis qu'un égoïste mais c'est ce que je veux !

Je souris

- Dans ce qu'à tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis aussi égoïste que toi, car tout ce que je désire c'est de vivre à tes côtés ! Je t'aime !

Sur ces mots qui résonnèrent comme une promesse, je scellais nos lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Soudain la porte claqua nous faisant sursauter.

- NARUTO !!! TU VAS BIEN ??

Je du me détacher de Sasuke pour réceptionner Iruka qui se précipiter en courant vers moi. Iruka était un homme doux et d'une gentillesse et d'une patience infinie, je l'aimais comme un père, un père… Où est-il mon vrai père ? Mon regard s'assombrit.

- Naruto ? Fugaku m'a tout raconté, tu es fou de t'être jeter dans la gueule du loup !!

Je baisse la tête, je n'aime vraiment pas rendre Iruka triste et le décevoir.

- Mais bon tu n'as rien, c'est le plus important ! Je suis tout de même fier de toi, tu as réussi à sauver toute une famille !

Je souris, soudain quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

- Entrez !

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur… Minato Namikaze… Mon père…

Je tournais la tête vers Iruka, il le regardait avec un immense sourire.

- Bonjour Minato, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien si ce n'est que je me suis vraiment inquiéter !

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?! crachais-je malgré moi

Il me regarda, une grande tristesse, beaucoup de remords et de regrets habiter son regard. Iruka décida alors de sortir, Sasuke le suivit jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, pour ensuite nous laisser seuls. Une fois la porte fermée la tension qui était auparavant palpable augmenta d'un cran. Je pris alors la parole :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dans cet enfer ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné Kyuubi ? Je n'avais rien demandé ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hein ? Dit le moi !

Je le vois baisser la tête, comme honteux, quand il l'a relève je plonge dans deux océans dévaster par la tristesse et la douleur. Je me pris à regretter de lui avoir parlé si méchamment.

- Ecoute Naruto, je t'aime c'est irréfutable tu es mon petit garçon, ce que j'ai fait je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, je t'ai fait souffrir et je le sais très bien, je le regrette mais je ne pourrais pas changer le passé je ne veux pas te donner d'excuse mais sache que mais je n'avais pas le choix !

- On a toujours le choix ! répliquais-je

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils tuent ta mère Naruto ! s'écria t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Moi je me fige. Maman ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer à la fin ?

- Nous nous sommes fait avoir par Orochimaru, il avait tout concocté avec ses assistants, ils ont kidnappé ta mère qui était une scientifique incroyable mais qui ne voulais pas s'allier à eux pour les aider dans leurs expériences, nous ne savions pas encore qu'elle était enceinte tu sais ! Je me suis démené pour la retrouver. Quand enfin je l'ai vu… elle avait tellement changé ! Je vis bien qu'elle était enceinte, elle se jetait dans mes bras en me demandant pardon. Ils avaient tout décidé à l' avance ses enfoirés, ils voulaient t'utiliser, en temps que cobaye ! Kushina et moi ne l'acceptions pas mais… Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre !

- Mais personne ne t'as forcé à me mettre Kyuubi ! Personne !

Il me regarda, des larmes s'écoulaient, silencieuse le long de ses joues. Puis un léger sourire apparu.

- Je savais que Kyuubi te protégerais que grâce à lui tu pourrais t'échapper de l'enfer qui était le tiens et que tu ferais des rencontres et construirais ta vie ! Je n'ai jamais souhaitait que ton bonheur Naruto, rien d'autre ! Juste ça !

- Mon bonheur ? Mais je ne suis plus humain papa !! Je ne sens plus la chaleur du soleil ou la morsure du froid ! Je dois me forcer à marcher lentement ! J'ai une vue de 360 ° ! Une température qui dépasse largement les 37 ° ! Je ne suis pas normal, rien en moi n'est normal !! Rien !! je finis en sanglots, je sentis deux bras m'entourer, une étreinte chaude, réconfortante. JE me laisser aller dans les bras de mon père. Une fois mes sanglots taris, il se décala et me dit en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto ! Ton cœur n'a pas changé, tu vis, tu éprouves des sentiments, tu pleures, tu ris, tu as tout d'un humain Naruto !

Je le regardais interloqué, puis je dis dans un murmure.

- J'ai tué maman, si ça ce n'est pas être un monstre…

Il se figea pour ensuite se détendre.

- Ta mère n'est pas morte Naruto, elle est juste dans un profond coma et ne se réveillera sans doute jamais, le choc à été trop rude. JE vis ses yeux plein de compassion et de tristesse.

- Qu... Quoi ? elle est en vie ?? Je...je veux la voir !

Il sourit,

- tu l'as verras je te le promets, maintenant dors ! Tu dois te reposer !

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir. Une ou deux minutes plus tard Sasuke apparu à la porte. Je me jetais dans ses bras sans demander mon reste, respirant son odeur à plein poumons, et enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

- Que me vaut cet accueil ? rit-il

- Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Hein ?

- Ma mère… elle est vivante !!

Il sourit avant de me serrais encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux pour toi mon ange !

Aussitôt à l'entente du surnom je devins rouge cramoisi il sourit de son sourire narquois avant de me dire ;

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis !

Je grognais il le faisait exprès ! Mais soudain en voyant son visage je ris

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'indigna t-il

La couleur de ton visage mon cœur !

Et voilà il ressemblé maintenant à une pivoine, il ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu là ! Il allait protester mais je l'embrassais avant, il essaya de me repousser pour la forme avant de se laisser aller, il ferma les yeux tandis que nos langue se redécouvraient.

« -** Combien de fois je vais te dire de pas faire ça dans un lieu public ?!**

- Fiche moi la paix !

**- Non **!

- Merde Kyuubi tu va tout gâcher !

**- Ce sera encore mieux, tu ne trouve pas que tu va un peu vite ? L'Uchiwa pourrait prendre peur ! »**

Je cessais tout mouvement en entendant ça, il a raison ! Je vais bien trop vite ! Naruto, refreine tes ardeurs bon sang ! Je me détache de mon amour :

- Je suis un peu fatigué petit ange, si je veux sortir demain il vaut mieux que je dorme !

Diversion lamentable ! Je l'entends bougonner, je me couche et quand il commence à faire un pas, je l'attrape par la manche et le tire vers moi, il tombe sur mon corps. Je l'enlace en plongeant ma tête dans ses cheveux corbeau.

- Naruto ? me demande t-il avec un regard étonné

- Je veux que tu reste avec moi ! Je ne veux pas te quitter !

Il hausse les sourcils surpris, pour finalement sourire m'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde et se caller contre mon torse.

- Je suis là ! Je ne partirais jamais loin de toi, je t'aime Naruto alors dors maintenant !

Je souris avant de me laisser bercer par la respiration de Sasuke et de succomber au sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, c'est juste que je n'ai en fait plus d'ordinateur ... Donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire XD ! je publie donc ce chapitre, je vous préviens il risque d'y avoir plusieurs fautes d'ortographe.

**Chapitre 15 : Coma...**

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux se matin là, se fut pour tomber dans deux onyx.

- Bonjour

- Sasuke me fit un petit sourire. Un sourire qui me fit fondre.

- Bonjour mon ange.

Il rougit et je me félicitais intérieurement. Il était si beau quand il rougissait. Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres.

- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir, Tsunade signe la décharge.

Je grognais, je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Je voulais juste rester dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Naruto ?

- Je veux pas bouger !

- Flemmard !

- Hmf !

Sasuke rit soudain à gorge déployé. Je levais la tête, intrigué par ce qui pouvais bien le faire rire et je vis la famille Uchiwa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est vrai que voir le si fier et intimidant Fugaku Uchiwa la bouche ouverte de surprise était plutôt hilarant. Itachi fut le premier à se reprendre et sourit à son petit frère.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as retrouvé le sourire petit frère ! Naruto je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir ramener mon Sasuke !

Je fis un grand sourire

- Pas d'quoi !

Je regardais Mikoto qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et pensais soudainement à ma mère. Où était-elle ? Me considérait-elle toujours comme son fils ? Moi, le monstre ? Kiba apparu alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et se jeta sur moi.

- NARUUUU !

- Du calme Kiba, je suis là, tout va bien ! Murmurais-je en caressant la tête de mon ami.

- Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiété ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, ce qui déplu fortement à Sasuke, car celui ci le chopa par le col et le tira en arrière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait perdu son sourire.

- Touche pas Naruto ! Cracha t-il a Kiba.

- Sasuke ! Ce n'est que mon ami !

- M'en fou ! Il te touche pas ! Dit-il avec hargne.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à la gueule d'ange ? S'étonna Kiba

- Il est... possessif ! Dis-je dans un soupir.

- Possessif ? Mais Naruto, je croyais que tu n'appartiendrais plus jamais à personne !

Je me figeais, tandis que tout les regards converger vers moi.

- C'est différent Kiba !

- Alors tu es prêt a te plier à ses quatre volontés ? Où es passé le Naruto libre et sauvage que je connaissais ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Kiba venait de semer le doute en moi, j'appartenais à Sasuke ? NON ! Je n'appartiens à personne ! Pas même à Sasuke.

- Tu as raison, je n'appartiens a personne ! Mais même si c'est difficile à concevoir pour toi, Sasuke est l'homme que j'aime et pour rien au monde je ne veux le perdre. Et si lui m'aime vraiment jamais il ne m'ôtera ma liberté. Fait toi une raison Kiba !

- Tu as changé Naruto ! Murmura mon ami, mais je comprend. Je ressens la même chose pour Hinata alors peut-être avons nous droit au bonheur nous aussi finalement ! Sourit-il.

Sasuke se rapprocha de moi et j'entourais sa taille de mes bras fort.

- Je l'espère autant que toi !

Kiba tandis la main et je me fis un plaisir de la serrer. Je sais que dorenavant, il respecterait le fait que j'ai un petit ami et ne me sauterais plus dans les bras pour une raison quelconque.

- Naruto, nous sommes venu vous chercher. Dis Mikoto avec un sourire.

- C'est gentil à vous ! Dis-je

Je me précipitais alors vers la sortie trainant Sasuke par la main. Je remarquais soudain que j'allais trop vite et que Sasuke haletait derrière moi.

- Oups je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. M'excusais-je.

- C'est...haha.. Pas.. haha... Grave ! Souffla t-il.

C'est alors que je vis à dix mètre de moi, mon père ! Il me regardais lui aussi, de ses yeux azurs. Il n'y eu pas besoin d'échange oral, il commença a marcher et sans un mot je le suivit.

- Naruto ? Où tu vas ?

- Attends moi là Sasuke ! Je reviens ! Ordonnais-je.

- Mais...

- Attend je te dis !

- Euh... Ok, je t'attend à l'entrée.

- Hn.

Mon père franchi la chambre 09 ? C'est une blague j'espère ! Je restais figer un moment avant de finalement entré. Et se que je vis à l'intérieur me coupa le souffle. Elle était là, allongée ses cheveux rouges formant une auréole autour de sa tête, ses paupière fermé sur des yeux que je devinais magnifiques.

- Kushina, je... Notre fils est là !

Mon père avait murmurer. Il la regardait avec tellement de tendresse dans les yeux, tellement d'amour. Mes parents s'aimaient, et j'imaginais un instant ce que mon père pouvais ressentir depuis toutes ses années, je mis Sasuke à la place de ma mère et mon cœur se serra. Minato était courageux ! Vraiment ! Il me fit signe d'approcher, me fit m'assoir et posa la main de ma mère dans la mienne. L'émotion qui m'étreint à se moment là me fit fermé les yeux.

_Qui êtes vous madame ? Et pourquoi vous me faite ça ?_

_Qui je suis ? Oh Naruto, si seulement je pouvais te le dire ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité que l'on te face du mal ! Si tu savais combien je regrette ! _

_Vous regrettez quoi madame ? Vous ne savez pas où sont mes parents ? Et pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ? Personne ne me répond ! Pourquoi tout le monde à peur de moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, j'ai toujours était sage ! Dites madame pourquoi ma maman elle est pas là ? Elle est morte ? _

_La jeune femme sanglotait à présent, elle m'avait serré dans ses bras. Et j'avais ressentit de l'amour dans cette étreinte. _

Quand je rouvris les yeux je posais mon front contre celui de ma mère pris sa main la posa sur mon cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale.

- Madame vous ne pouvez pas savoir depuis combien de temps je vous attends ! Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait reviens... Maman ! Je t'aime maman depuis toujours alors ne craint rien, dorénavant tu ne craint plus rien avec papa et moi à tes côtés !

Soudain je sentis la main de ma mère serrer ma chemise et deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Naruto, mon petit garçon ! Pardon !

Mes yeux se bondèrent de larmes quand enfin elle ouvrit deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Mon père n'en revenait pas non plus. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle m'avait vraiment devant elle en chair et en os. Et d'un coup elle se releva et me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant des pardon sans fins. Mes bras l'entourèrent et la serra contre moi.

- Nous sommes enfin tous ensemble. Murmura ma mère

Elle se détacha de moi et détourna le regard. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de mon père et je vis tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- Minato...

Mon père s'approcha alors et la serra dans ses bras avec fougue puis il s'écarta pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de leurs joues.

- Kushina tu m'as tellement manqué ! Murmura mon père.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers moi avec un immense sourire. Je décelais plein de fierté et de bonheur dans celui de mon père tandis que celui de ma mère reflété toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle me portait. Et d'une seule et même voix il me dire

- Je t'aime Naruto !

Mon cœur déborda alors de joie. Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler quand je sentis deux bras fort m'entourer et une odeur bien connue me parvint.

- Sasuke... Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors !

- Je sais ! Mais je me suis inquiété !

- Sasuke ? S'étonna ma mère Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je la regardais étonné qu'elle le connaisse.

- Oui Madame !

- Naruto ? Qui es donc cette personne pour toi ?

Je me mis à rougir.

- C'est mon petit ami !

- C'est donc lui que tu as poignardé n'est ce pas ?

Je devait tenir ça de ma mère, le fait de toujours mettre les pieds dans le plats. Le silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Oui maman ! C'est lui que j'ai poignardé !

- Je suis heureuse que tu ai détruit ce laboratoire de malheur, parce que c'est ce que tu as fait n'est ce pas ?

- Oui ! Je ne suis qu'un assassin !

- Non! Répliqua t-elle, tu avais tout les droit de faire ça ! Tu es loin d'être un assassin mon fils !

Je sentis l'étreinte de Sasuke se resserrais signe qu'il approuvait les dires de ma mère.

**« - Je te l'avais dis gamin !**

- Tiens de retour ?

**-Je ne suis jamais parti !**

- Et qu'est ce que tu m'a dit renard de pacotille ?

**- Je t'avais dis que les choses ne pouvais aller qu'en s'arrangeant !**

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça !

**- …**

- Kyuu ?

**- Et bien je te le dit maintenant !**

Je ris, ce renard possédait une fierté incroyable !

- Bon Kyuu je crois que je vais te laisser !

**- Ouais mais ne m'oublie pas trop quand même !**

- Jaloux ?

-** MOI ? JALOUX JAMAIS DE LA VIE !**

- HAHAHA mon renard est jaloux ! Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime toi aussi carpette !

-** Carpette ? Non mais je vais te me le faire ce gamin !**

- Je t'aime aussi ! »

Je souris c'est vrai que tout s'arrange pour l'instant.


	16. Chapter 16

De retour avec un chapitre un peu plus long premier lemon, soyez indulgent XD

**Chapitre 16 : partir...**

Une semaine était passée depuis ma sortie de l'hopital, je m'étais remis d'aplomb en moins de deux jours et je pouvais enfin aimer mon Sasuke comme je l'entendais. Là, il est allongé sur mon lit et je le regarde avec amour. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de sa vision, il est si beau ! Je me suis reveillé en pleine nuit, la lune est pleine ce soir, soudain je vois une ombre. Mes sens s'eveillent alors, je suis en alerte. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

« - Kyuu ?

**- Quoi ? T'as encore besoin de moi ?**

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Mon renard redresse la tête en entendant mon ton inquiet et se concentre.

**- Merde !** Grogne t-il soudain

- Quoi ? Paniquais-je

**- C'est un autre démon ! **Me dit-il en serrant les dents.

- QUOI ?

**- Arrête de gueuler gamin, c'est Nibi le démon du chat !**

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou a notre fenêtre ?

**- Et si nous allions lui demander ? **Susurre mon démon avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Je soupire et acquiesce »

Je me détache alors de mon amour me dirige a la fenêtre et saute. Mes narines se dilattent ainsi que mes pupilles. Je repére alors un homme (ou une femme ?) dans l'ombre du chêne, je me précipite et m'arrête a trois mètre de lui.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas vu ! La voix est celle d'une femme, je me crispe.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandais-je

- Ils sont de retour !

Je me raidis, ma mâchoire se serre ainsi que mes poings. Je connais cette fille, elle faisait partie des enfants qui aller servir d'expérimentation, pour savoir si je resisterais a Kyuubi.

- Il sont de retour ?

- TOI ! JE TE HAÏ, TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT JE PEUX TE HAÏR ! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI SI NOUS SOMMES TOUS RECHERCHER !

Le ton est soudain monter et je sens alors d'autres personnes.

« **- Elle n'est pas venu toute seule !**

- J'avais remarqué ! T'as pas une info un peu plus intéressante ?

**- Hum... Tu es encerclé par 7 receptacles, et Gaara arrive !**

- De quel côté sera t-il ?

**- J'en sais rien gamin, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es blessé et que nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal a les vaincre, 7 démons bourré de haine c'est quand même pas mal !**

- T'es content tu vas pouvoir te défouler ! ricanais-je

**- On ne peux pas l'éviter gamin et si en plus ils sont de retours, il va falloir agir vite et tu vas devoir partir, laisser Sasuke !**

- Je sais Kyuubi ! Criais-je hors de moi

**- Je t'avais dit que les choses aller s'arranger mais...**

- … tu t'es trompé !

**- Ouais !**

- C'est rare que tu l'admette ! Riais-je, mais c'était un rire jaune.

**- Je sais ! Tu es prêt ? Tu sais que si on fait cette technique tu peux dire adieu à ton humanité et a Sasuke ? Tu es sur de toi Naruto ?**

- Je n'ai pas le choix, merde Kyuubi ne rend pas la chose plus difficile et dépêche toi de faire ce que tu as à faire !

**- ATTEND ! Gaara est là va le voir ! Il a l'air d'avoir une idée, il parle aux autres ! »**

Je retourne dans la réalité et je vois Gaara devant moi à moitié transformé, je suis protégé par son sable, j'entends soudain ses paroles.

- … comment pouvez vous essayer de tuer cet homme ? Il est celui qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire, il est aussi notre seul espoir !

- Mensonge ! A nous tous nous pouvons les vaincre !

- Vous ne serais jamais aussi puissant que Kyuubi ! Vous vous lerez en le pensant !

A cette phrase je sens mon démon gonflé la poitrine et je ris intérieurement, décidément Kyuubi s'aime !

- Que propose tu toi alors ?

- Je vous propose d'unir nos force pour _les_ éradiquer ! Laissez donc Naruto tranquille, il est des nôtres ! Il l'a toujours été ! Déclara Gaara

Je souris, Gaara avait tout le charisme d'un chef !

- Il est celui qui a le plus de contrôle sur son démon ! Le plus puissant et la carte maitresse de notre plan d'attaque ! Cessez dons de le haïr, il n'a jamais voulu de ce qui est arrivé, il n'était qu'un enfant ! Continua Gaara. Je suis vraiment déçu que vous vous soyez mis à le haïr !

Il y eu alors un blanc et je me décidé à sortir du cocon que m'avait confectionner mon ami. Je vis soudain tous les jiinchuriki un genou a terre la tête courbé en signe de respect. Je regardais Gaara avec étonnement son visage ne reflétait rien comme toujours.

- Gaara ?

- Tu es totalement inconscient d être sorti juste pour suivre une ombre ! Me reprocha t-il

- Je sais !

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ils t'auraient sans doute tuer !

- Je sais !

- Si tu sais pourquoi à tu suivi Nibi ?

- Ils auraient fait sautés la maison si je n'étais pas sorti, un bombe est caché sous la voiture qui se trouve dans le garage.

Tout les jiinchuriki relevèrent la tête stupéfait que je le sache.

- Que... comment le sais tu ?

- Kyuubi me l'a dit ! Répondis-je

- Tu... Tu parles avec ton démon ? S'étonnèrent-ils

- Oui, il m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie ! Il a un égo sur-dimensionné, il est chiant la plupart du temps, il fait que grogner et n'ai jamais content, je suis obligé de bouffer de la viande pour lui faire plaisir mais sinon il est plutôt cool !

« **- Putain sale gamin il fallait aussi dire j'étais le démon le plus puissant de tout les temps ! Et je ne suis pas chiant !**

- Marrone pas !

- **Je vais t'etriper !**

- Mais oui mais oui ! »

Toutes les personnes étaient bouche bée. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Gaara qui souriait.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit non ? Il est le plus puissant d'entre nous !

- Mais de là a être ami avec son démon il y a une limite ! s'écria un homme

- Pourquoi donc ? M'étonnais-je, il fait parti de moi il a bien fallu que je l'accepte ! Il a souvent été ma seule compagnie, le seul qui n'ai pas peur de moi,alors pourquoi le renier ? Nous ne sommes pas relier par une tendre amitié, ça reste tout de même un démon ! Mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui !

«**- Snif snif je vais pleurer ! Commença-t-il a se moquer.**

- La ferme Kyuu ! Tu veux que je leur raconte ce qui c'est passé la fois où..

-** Non c'est bon ! **Grogna-t-il

- Alors arrête !

-** Grr **»

Une jeune fille s'avança vers moi et me demanda avec timidité

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre a communiquer avec mon démon ?

Je fus surpris d'une telle demande mais je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire en disant

- Oui bien sur, il n'y a aucuns problèmes !

- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

- Si j'ai réussi pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?

Elle me fit alors un joli sourire et me remercia.

- Ceux qui veulent pouvoir avoir un quelconque lien avec leurs démons me rejoindrons demain à Kyoto ! C'est entendu ?

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se retirèrent, je n'étais pas mort et remercier Gaara d'un regard. Il s'approcha et me dit au creux de l'oreille.

- Nous allons en avoir pour un an Naruto ! Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas assister à ça !

Je baissais la tête en soupirant, je ne connaitrais donc jamais le bonheur ?

- Je suis là pour le protéger !

- Tu ne peut pas prendre de risque Naruto !

- Je...

- NON !

Il avait raison je le savais mais l'idée de quitter Sasuke encore une fois me déchirer le cœur. Je soupirais.

- Bien, je serais là demain... seul, je te le promet !

- Je suis désolé Naruto mais tu sais que c'est nécessaire pour mettre fin a tout ce cauchemar.

- Je sais !

- Dans ce cas, à demain !

- Hn !

Il disparu dans la pénombre, je levais la tête Je n'avais pas le droit d'être faible, il fallait que je le réveille, que je lui explique. Allons bon facile a dire quand on le voit la allongé, dormant d'un sommeil paisible. L'idée de faire couler ses larmes me fit frissonner. Je le secouais doucement.

- Sasuke... Sasuke...

Je le vis ouvrir de petit yeux.

- Hmf.. c'est déjà le matin ?

- Non !

Il se réveilla complètement en me voyant totalement habillé, un sac sur l'épaule prêt à partir et en entendant mon ton froid.

- Naruto ? On s'en va ? Où ? S'étonna t-il

Mon cœur se déchira et les larmes commencèrent à monter en l'entendant parler a la première personne du pluriel. Non je devais rester fort et ne pas pleurer !

- Non toi tu reste là ! Moi je m'en vais !

Il s'était figé et mis un certain temps à assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire. Quand il l'eu fait, il releva alors un regard suppliant, déchirant et murmura d'une voix cassé.

- Tu... Tu t'en va ? Sans moi ? Tu me laisse derrière ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Je vis alors ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues, et je m'approchais de lui doucement avant de lui dire.

- L'endroit où je vais n'est pas pour toi Sasuke, il est trop dangereux, et bien sur que je t'aime toujours, c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas t'amener ! Je reviendrais, je n'en ai que pour un an ! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais je te jure de revenir !

- Mais...

- Je t'en supplie, fais moi confiance Sasuke !

Il baissa la tête et murmura

- Je te fais confiance, un an jour pour jour ! Promis ?

- Promis !

Sur ces mots je l'embrassais avec ardeur, je savais que je ne pourrais plus goûter ses lèvres avant un bon moment. Je l'embrassais à nous en couper le souffle. Je l'entendit soudain murmurer tout contre mes lèvres.

- Fais moi l'amour Naruto !

Je me figeais, tellement surpris que j'en perdis la voix. Au bout d'une minute je me repris et un air inquiet se peint sur mon visage.

- Je suis dangereux, je ne veux pas te faire mal Sasuke !

- Tu ne me fera pas mal Naruto ! J'en suis sur !

J'hésitais, sous le plaisir je pouvais perdre le contrôle de moi même et pouvais briser les os de Sasuke en une seule pression, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si ça arrivé.

- Naruto, si tu t'en va pour un an, je veux pouvoir te sentir en moi, je t'en supplie, je te veux ! Maintenant !

J'eus soudain le malheur de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et a se moment là toutes mes barrières cédèrent. Je venais de voir tout le désir, la tristesse, la détresse, l'amour qu'il renfermer. Je l'embrasser alors avec ferveur, y mettant tout mon amour, il soupira d'aise lorsque je lâcher enfin ses lèvres. Les miennes se dirigèrent sur sa gorge ou je m'amusais à laisser ma marque. Il gémit tandis que mes mains s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt allant pincer ses tétons déjà durci par le plaisir.

- Ahhh...Naruto !

Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi. Je lui ôter alors son tee-shirt d'un mouvement et en profiter pour poser des baisers papillons sur son torse glabre. Je suivais du bout de la langue la cicatrice que je lui ai infligé. Ses doigts plongèrent dans ma chevelure blonde et se crispèrent quand ma bouche se posa sur sa verge. J'entrais ma langue dans le nombril de mon futur amant, tandis qu'il me retirait le jean, suivit très peu de temps après par mon boxer.

Quand j'en eu fini avec le nombril, je trouvais une proie bien plus intéressante je lechais alors le sexe de mon brun de toute sa longueur, fière du sublime gémissement qui je lui tirais.

- na…hnnnnruto….

Quel gémissement divin à mes oreilles, je répétais mon mouvement, encore et encore avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, effectuant des va et viens. Accélérant l'allure, la ralentissant parfois, suçotant le bout du gland, passant ma langue sur toute la longueur. ça rendait mon brun fou, je le voyais perdre de plus en plus pied.

Tandis que je m'appliquer a torturé mon amant, je lui présentais mes doigts celui-ci, qui devina mes intentions et les mit dans sa bouche reproduisant ce que je lui faisait subir plus bas.

La chaleur au creux de mes reins n'allait qu'en s'intensifiant, voir mon Sasuke haletant de désir, les joues rouges, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant.

- Naru...to….j…je..

Je savais ce qui allait se passer, mais je refusais de se reculer, voulant donner a celui qui a capturé mon cœur plus de plaisir encore. Lorsqu'il jouît j'avalais sa semence, retira mes doigts de leur prison de douceur.

Je remontais, capturant les lèvres du brun, écartant les cuisses de celui-ci pour m'y mettre, je me nichais dans son cou pour le dévorer de baisers tandis qu'un de mes doigts s'immiscer lentement avec douceur et délicatesse en Sasuke.

- Dis moi si je te fais mal d'accord ? m'inquiétais-je

- O..Ok..

Devant cette réponse je continuais, tournant et faisant rentrer et sortir mon doigt, puis je mit un second doigt, continuant de le préparé. Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes, ce que lui faisait Naruto de ses doigts était divin, il en voulait plus, il voulait le sentir, le sentir l'aimer comme personne d'autre.

- …naru...viens

Je me redressais en entendant ça, mon cœur s'affola, j'avais si peur de lui faire mal.

- Tu ne me feras pas mal ! Il me dit ça en me caressant la joue avec douceur et un regard empreint d'un désir non caché.

Je me positionnais alors et le pénétrer avec toute la douceur que je pouvais trouver. Je le sentis se crisper et m'arrêtais instantanément.

- Sasuke ? Sa va ?

- Hn.. continu !

Je m'exécutais, il était si chaud et si serré que je cru que j'allais craquer et le pénétrer d'un coup. Pourtant je continuais doucement et enfin entièrement en lui je m'arrêtais attendant qu'il s'habitue. Il commença alors à remuer des hanches me signalant que je pouvais bouger. Je ne me fis pas prier ! Je commençais donc mes mouvements, d'abord désordonner et sans rythme, puis je touchais une certaine zone chez mon brun qui le fit crier de plaisir, je m'appliquais alors à frôler encore et encore inlassablement cette zone, accélérant toujours plus mes mouvements, pensant à son plaisir avant tout, je me sentais perdre pied, me noyer dans toutes ces nouvelles sensation provoquer par ma présence a l'intérieure de Sasuke. C'était bon ! Je continuais d'accéléré tandis que mon brun remuait son bassin en rythme avec mes coups de butoirs. Je perdit pied, définitivement lorsqu'il éjacula entre nous deux, son corps parcouru de spasmes m'envoya à mon tour dans les méandres du plaisir. Je me retirais, et m'écroulais à côte de mon amour qui vient se nicher immédiatement dans mes bras, ses cheveux lui collant au front et ses joues rosit par le plaisir.

- Tu dois vraiment partir ? Me demanda t-il après avoir repris son souffle

- Oui mon cœur, mais je reviendrais ! Lui assurais-je

- Tu seras là demain à mon réveil ?

Je restais silencieux et je l'entendis refoulais un sanglot. Non je ne serais pas la a son réveil ! Je ne serais plus là pour le réveiller avant longtemps !

- Je ne souhaite pas partir Sasuke mais si je ne le fais pas, on ne sera jamais vraiment en sécurité, et je me refuse de te mettre plus en danger !

- Tu es vraiment têtu !

- Je sais !

- Je t'aime Sasuke, dors maintenant !

Je me levais entièrement nu et le recouvrais de la couverture. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit. Je pris mes affaires, lançait un dernier regard a mon amour et disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je l'entendit soudain hurler.

- NARUTO UN AN? JOUR POUR JOUR. TU AS PROMIS !

Je souris et continuais ma route direction Kyoto, Gaara et tout les autres m'attendais !


	17. Chapter 17

Desolé du retard mais bon c'est les vacances après tou ;p ! Bonne lecture ^^ !

**Chapitre 17 : 1 an plus tard**

J'ai mal, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je me suis blessé ? Comment ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Je plaque mes mains sur mes yeux et je sens un bandeau qui entoure ma tête.

- Ah tu es enfin réveillé, tu nous a fait une sacré peur tu sais ?

Gaara est là, ouf enfin une présence familière .

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demandais-je

- Tu es tombé asse violemment et Nibi en a rajouter une couche avec son coup fatal. Tu as été gravement blessé et… je suis vraiment désolé Naruto !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu es désolé Gaara dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi je suis dans le noir ?

- Tu te souviens de Nibi elle est de nature électrique et son coup t'a…

- Ma quoi ? Bon sang accouche Gaara ! m'énervais-je

- Tu es aveugle désormais Naruto.

Le silence se rependit dans la pièce, un silence lourd. J'ai perdu la vue ? Mais alors, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ses sourires, ses grands yeux noirs, sa peau blanche, je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir ! Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, comment ais-je pu laissé cette saleté de chat m'ôter a vue ?

« Kyuubi !

- **je n'ai rien pu faire gamin ! **se défend mon démon

- Tu n'es pas sensé être le plus puissant des démons ?

- **Bien sur que oui ! mais tu avais des blessures bien plus importante que celles de tes yeux, tu serais mort si j'avais commencé par tes yeux !**

- BORDEL KYUUBI JE NE POURRAIS PLUS JAMAIS LE VOIR PLUS JAMAIS !

- **calme toi gamin ça ne sers a rien de t'énervé !**

- Quel jour on est ? demandais-je légèrement calmé

- **Le 25 Aout 2010, tu es resté dans le coma pendant plus de 3 mois.**

- Mais alors…

- **Oui tu n'as pas pu tenir ta promesse ! Ou du moins tu a 3 mois de retard !**

Cette nouvelle m'effondra, j'eu l 'impression qu'un poids de 10 tonnes venait de tomber sur mes épaules. La promesse que j'avais fait à Sasuke, je l'avait rompu, je… Je fondis en sanglots, jamais il ne me pardonnerait. Plus jamais il ne voudra de moi ! Mon renard fit sortir une de ses queues de sa cage, l'enroula autour de moi et m'attira à lui.

- **Sa va aller gamin, il comprendra **!

J'enfoui ma tête dans la douce fourrure de Kyuubi.

- Jamais il pourra me pardonner Kyuubi, il doit avoir l'impression qu je l'ai abandonné !

- **alors partons tout de suite !**

J'eu un rire jaune

- Et comment ? Je n'y vois rien !

- **Voyons gamin tu crois que je suis rester les pattes ballants pendant que tu dormais ? J'ai une solution mais ça implique des changement assez spéciaux sur ton enveloppe corporelle.**

- Quoi ?

- **Voit toi même ! »**

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis tout d'abors des formes flous qui devenait nette petit à petit. Quand enfin je pu voir correctement je vis Gaara qui me regardais avec un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Ton démon fait décidément des merveilles Naruto !

- Quoi ?

Gaara s'approcha de moi pour me souffler dans l'oreille 3 mots

- Tu es bandant Naruto !

Je rougit en me reculant vivement, pourquoi il disait ça ? Soudain je vis mon reflet, mon ami venait de prendre un miroir et le tendait vers moi. Rien avait changer sur mon visage si se n'est mes cicatrices qui s'été légerement accentué. Quand mon regard se dirigea vers le haut je poussais un hoquet de surprise. Mes oreilles humaines avait disparues pour laisser place à deux petites oreilles de renard qui pointait sur le haut de ma tête.

" KYUUBI ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HORREUR ?

-** Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais avoir quelques modification physique Naruto ! C'est soit ça soit tu restes aveugle !**

- Je...

- **Allons Naruto tu as entendu Gaara non ? Tu es bandant !**

Mon renard éclata de son rire maléfique tandis que je retournais dans la réalité en boudant."

- Il faut que je rendre Gaara, je me suis attarder trop longtemps ici !

Il me regarda et hocha la tête en me regardant tendrement.

- Oui, va le retrouver !

Je souris et partis en courant. Je dévalais la montagne qu'aucun humain ne pouvais monter, l'air étant trop rare. Un grand sourire étirait mes lèvres, enfin j'allais le revoir. J'allais enfin pouvoir regoûter ses lèvres, sa peau, passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux, respirer son odeur. Je piaffer d'impatience et acceleré le rythme. Ma vitesse de déplacement était bien plus rapide qu'un TGV. J'arrivais à Tokyo en un rien de temps et me dirigeait directement vers sa villa. La grande maison se rapprochais de moi à une vitesse fulgurante mais en arrivant devant je me figeais net. Ce que je vis me brisa le coeur, jamais je n'avais connu pareille douleur. Là, devant mes yeux, Sasuke mon amour, ma raison de vivre, en train d'embrasser un autre que moi ! Un baiser fougueux et brulant. Un baiser qu'il m'offrait dès qu'il me voyait. Il ne m'a jamais entendu et toute ses promesses, s'était du pipeau ! Je tombais sur les genoux avant de pousser un hurlement déchirant. Je n'étais plus qu'un animal blessé. La force de Kyuubi déclina devant ma souffrance et mes yeux se voilèrent.

"- **Du calme gamin, je ne peux pas maintenir ta vue si tu souffre autant !**

- Kyuubi ?

**- Quoi ?**

- Laisse moi devenir aveugle s'il te plait !

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

- Je ne veux plus rien voir, plus jamais ! "

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'y voyait plus rien. Je soupirais, cela apaisa légèrement ma douleur. Il en aimait un autre ? T'en pis pour moi, si c'est son choix je ne mis opposerais jamais. soudain sa voix raisonne a mes oreilles.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais.

Je ne dis rien, me concentrant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je ne veux plus le voir, je ne veux plus l'entendre, je ne veux plus souffrir. Arrete Sasuke ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu viens de me briser ? Laisse moi au moins panser mes blessures.

- Naruto ? Regarde moi quand je te parle ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ? Tu peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as fait mal, à quel point tu m'as blessé. Tu peux pas savoir combien je regrette d'être tomber amoureux d'un type comme toi, tu ne tiens pas tes promesses et en plus tu ose réaparaitre devant moi comme si de rien été. Disparais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! hurla-t-il j'entendais ses sanglots, sa douleur je la sentais. Alors il voulait que je disparaisse, très bien. Je baissais la tête je ne voulais pas qu'il voit l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'entendis soudain des pas se rapprocher.

- NARUUU !

La voix de Kiba avait résonner, il se jeta dans mes bras et je le rattrapais maladroitement.

- Gaara m'a dit pour tes yeux ! Je suis vraiment désolé si tu savais ! Pourquoi il ne nous a pas prévenu que tu étais tomber dans le coma c'est déguelasse de nous avoir mis à l'écart comme ça, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Mon ami avait dit ça en se tournant vers mon ancien amant. Je sentis la tension qui s'étais installer.

- Sasuke ? Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? Naru est là pourquoi tu souris pas ? Kiba avait fronçer les sourcils d'incomprehension.

" -Kyuu s'il te plait fait en sorte que je vois au moins les formes des personnes devant moi !

**- Comme tu voudras gamin !"**

Des formes apparurent devant moi et j'arrivais facilement à distingué les deux corps près de moi. Kiba était toujours dans mes bras et Sasuke était tourné vers nous.

- LAisse Kiba, viens on s'en va ! murmurais-je

- QUoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici bon sang ? Déjà une dispute ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Naru pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Je savais que Kiba avais peur, l'expression que j'avais était similaire à celle qui avait longtemps habitait mon visage il y a deux ans.

- Sasuke explique moi ! s'écria Kiba.

Soudain une autre forme apparu je l'a vit enlaçer Sasuke et je sentis à mes côtés la bouffé de colère qui traversa Kiba.

- Sasuke... Comment ? COMMENT TU AS PU LUI FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ?

- Arrête Kiba, allons nous en ce qui se passe ici ne nous regarde plus !

- OH QUE SI ! CA FAIT TROP LONGTEMPS QUE JE VEUX REMETTRE CE PRETENCIEUX A SA PLACE ! COMMENT AS TU PU OSER FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE A L'HOMME QUI AS TOUJOURS CHERCHER AS TE PROTEGER ? C'ETAIT QUOI TES MOTS ? DU VENT ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT PRETENCIEUX FROUSSARD QUI CROIS TOUT CONNAITRE ALORS QU'IL NE SAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN DU TOUT !

- KIBA ! m'écriais-je choquer de ce qu'il lui disait.

Une autre presence fit alors son apparition.

- Ben alors Naruto où sont passé tes oreilles ? Et c'est quoi la tension qui regne là ?

Gaara était arriver d'un pas nonchalent les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de moi et passa sa mains devant mes yeux avant de soupirer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sasuke tu n'aimes vraiment pas Naruto ?

- ...

- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots bon je vais mettre les choses au clair. Sasuke je suis totalement au courant de la promesse que t'as fait NAruto et je sais aussi qu'il ne l'as pas tenu, mais as tu au moins chercher à savoir pourquoi avant de le repousser et de faire semblant de sortir avec ce mec pour lui faire du mal ?

- Je...non..je

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et bien pour ta gouverne sache que Naruto il y a trois mois de ça a reçu une attaque qui l'a rendu aveugle et l'a fait tomber dans le coma. Il ne sais réveiller qu'aujourd'hui et la première chose qu'il a fait c'est se précipiter ici ! Et toi tu lui dit de disparaitre ? Maintenant que tu sais tou qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?

Le silence regna longtemps, Gaara avais fais preuve d'un sang froid incroyable, Kiba lui bouillait sur place et moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir loin d'ici. JE commençais à me détourné quand :

- NAruto écoute je...

- Non C'est bon je sais ce que tu veux je m'en vais en te souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur Sasuke. Je lui fit un sourire mais il ne resta pas longtemps sur mes lèvres.

"-** T'es serieux gamin ? tu veux vraiment partir ?**

- Il ne veut plus de moi !

- **Il était en colère et croyais que tu l'avais abandonné cesse donc de toujours agir sans réfléchir !**

- Mais merde Kyuubi qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

**- Embrasse le !**

- QUOI ?

- **Merde embrasse le, gamin, et tu saurais si il ne veut plus de toi !**

- T'es sur ?

**- Fais le avant que je m'énerve **!

- Ok ok ! "

Je me retournais vers Sasuke qui s'étais figé après ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avançais d'un pas lent mais assuré vers lui. Soudain sans que personne ne si attende je le pris par la nuque et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur malgré la fermeté de mon geste. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite trop surpris,mais au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis ses mains passer derrière ma nuque, son corps collé contre le miens et sa langue qui demandé accès a ma bouche. Je lui cédais avec plaisir mais soudain je sentis quelque chose de salé au coin de ses lèvres, je m'écartais pour apercevoir deux sillons de larmes. Sasuke posa sa tête contre mon torse et me murmura:

- Pardon ! Pardon de ne pas avoir cru en toi et de t'avoir dit toute ses choses absurdes et blessantes ! Je t'aime Naruto comme je n'aimerais jamais personne. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte ! Alors je t'en suppli donne moi une seconde chance !

Je soupirais de soulagement. Il m'aimait ! Je remarquais que tout les autres nous avais laisser seuls et je les en remercier interieurement

" - **Et moi ? t'oubli de me remercier ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du baiser ! **

Je levais les yeux au ciel en disant avec un air exaspéré

- Merci Kyuubi !

- **Ah je préfére ça ! **grogna t-il avant de retournais faire son éternelle sieste."

- Naruto ?

- Tu veux une seconde chance c'est ça ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et je soupirais.

- Sasuke quand est ce que tu comprendra ?

- ?

- Tu auras toujours une seconde chance ! Je t'aime et quoi que tu fasse de moi mon coeur t'appartient ! Toujours je te pardonnerais ! JE t'aime teme !

- Oi dobe m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'appel comme je veux ! dis-je avec un sourire

Sur ces mots et pour evité dévantuelle retour, je l'embrassais. Un an, un an loin de lui. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour tenir le coup !


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis désolé cher lecteur, je suis pour cette histoire presque plus inspiré alors je vais vous demander ce que vous pensiez. Qu'est ce que vous voudriez qu'il se produise ? J'arrête l'histoire là ? Enfin donné moi vos idées , elle relançons surement mon imagination et mon inspiration. Merci d'avance ! Comme quoi un écrivain à toujours besoin de ses lecteurs ;p **


	19. Chapter 19

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à vous mes lecteurs de m'avoir relancer, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre en suivant vos conseils J'espère qu"il vous plaira ^^ Encore merci !

**Chapitre 19 : Son histoire**

Je le regardais dormir depuis maintenant une heure, nous nous étions aimés toute la nuit. Ses cheveux noirs couvraient son visage, je les écartaient de ma main. Il pleuvait dehors comme il continuait de pleuvoir dans mon cœur. Je l'aimais, oh oui je l'aimais. Mais ce Sai m'était resté en travers de la gorge, hier après que j'eus embrasser mon amour, il avait disparu. Mais la trahison de Sasuke malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire m'avait fait horriblement mal et j'avais du mal à lui pardonner. Je savais que j'étais aussi en tort je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse m'oublier si vite. M'aime-il vraiment ou suis-je juste un passe temps ?

« **- La ferme tu m'énerve avec tes réflexions pourri gamin !**

- Mais tu n'es pas d'accord Kyuu ?

-** Non je ne suis pas d'accord, ton petit Sasuke t'aime non ? Il te l'a prouvé il me semble cette nuit non ? Niark niark niark »**

Mais au lieu de me rassurer cette remarque me fit soudain peur, l'avait-il touché ? C'était-il laisser touché par un autre que moi ?

« ** -BAKA ! Arrête de te torturer tu me donne la migraine ! Pose lui tes questions comme sa tu sera fixé et t'arrêtera de m'emmerder avec tes lamentations !**

- Tu crois qu'il me répondra sincèrement ?

- **S'il t'aime oui ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix et laisse moi dormir ! »**

Je soupirais, Kyuu avait raison nous devrions avoir la conversation que nous avions éviter hier. Je devais être fixé ! Je le secouer doucement pour le réveiller, il grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser en voyant mon air sérieux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y a tu t'en va ?

J'hossais les sourcils surpris qu'il pense que je m'en aille.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je vais m'en aller ?

Mon amour rougit en voyant son erreur et me répondit.

- Ton expression..

- Mon expression ?

- Tu avais la même avant de partir l'année dernière.

Son visage s'assombrit en se remémorant ce moment. Et je soupirais.

- Non Sasuke je ne vais pas partir loin de toi je veux juste que l'on parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé durant toute cette année.

Il tressaillit et je me tendis. Qu'avait-il a me cacher ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

- Comme tu voudras.. soupira t-il en se détendant soudainement.

- Tu ne me mentiras pas ? Sur aucuns sujets et même si tu m'a tromper je veux le savoir d'accord ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je le vis me fusiller du regard avant hurler.

- MAIS COMMENT OSE TU PENSER QUE J'AI PU TE TROMPER ?

Je le regardais comme s'il était un imbécile fini et il détourna la tête honteux avant de murmurer.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je pensais que tu m'avais abandonner.

- Et toi alors Sasuke ? Comment tu as pu imaginer que je puisse t'abandonner ?

Il resta silencieux.

- Bon nous parlerons de ça plus tard alors raconte moi qu'est ce que tu as fais ! dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien.

Il s'assit sur le lit plus confortablement en calant des coussins derrière lui. Et commença son récit.

- Au début quand tu es parti, je me suis vraiment senti seul, je ne parlais plus, je manger à peine et ne dormais plus de peur de faire des cauchemars. J'ai vraiment mis ma famille à bout, ils voulaient m'emmener voir un psychologue mais j'ai catégoriquement refuser. Au lycée je repoussais tout le monde et personne n'osait vraiment me parler. Mais un jour ton pote là, Kiba, il est venu et il m'a gueuler dessus, me disant que tu serais triste si tu apprenait mon état et que je n'étais qu'un petit con. Mais je lui ai clouer le bec en lui disant que s'il ne se bougait pas de conquérir Hinata il serait aussi con que moi.

Sasuke eu un sourire en se remémorant se moment et Naruto éclata de rire en imaginant la réaction du jeune homme devant cette réplique.

- Ensuite, ça alla mieux, j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à toi et je me rapprocher un peu plus des gens. Shikamaru est devenu mon meilleur ami, vraiment ce flemmard, il est dingue de Temari et il veut même pas l'admettre quel idiot ! Bref les jours passaient, je riais plus souvent et me faisais de plus en plus d'amis. Puis un jour on avait tous décider d'aller en boite et c'est là que... il déglutit et je me tendis, sachant très bien ce qui aller suivre.

- C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sai. On a bien sympathiser, je l'ai trouver sympa mais sans plus, on a bien rigoler on a trop bu et à la fin de cette soirée, on c'est embrasser. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien c'est Shika qui me l'a dit sans aucunes délicatesse comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Vraiment j'en ai été malade, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu faire une chose pareille alors que c'est toi que j'aimais. Suite à ça je ne voulais plus te revoir, j'avais bien trop honte de mon acte et je savais qu'une semaine plus tard tu serais à ma porte, enfin c'est ce qui était prévu. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai tant attendu ce jour et en même temps trop redouté. Mais quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir je ne tenais plus en place je pensais vraiment que tu m'avais oublié et que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, quelqu'un de plus souriant, de plus gentil. Au début je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été égoïste, quelque fois méchant. Puis la colère est apparu et c'est a partir de là que j'ai essayer de t'oublier en sortant avec Sai qui n'avait pas cesser d'essayer de me recontacter depuis la soirée, je finis donc par répondre à un de ses appels et nous nous sommes revu. Je me suis alors mis avec lui c'était bien mais ça me paraissais tellement fade comparer à ce que j'avais pu vivre avec toi. Avec toi, un seul baiser m'enflamme tandis qu'avec lui rien, strictement rien. Puis au bout de trois mois, trois mois de pleurs, de cauchemars, trois mois de désespoir tu es réapparu. La colère m'a alors submergé, je t'ai entendu arriver, c'est pour ça que j'ai embrasser avec tant d'ardeur Sai, Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je voulais te faire mal autant que tu a pu le faire mais Naruto quand j'ai entendu ton cri j'ai cru que mon cœur se fendait en deux, je ne voulais vraiment pas et pourtant j'ai continué à te faire mal en te disant toutes ses choses que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensés. Je te regardais détruit sur le sol et de me dire que c'était moi qui t'avais brisé de cette façon me faisait tellement mal. Et puis il y a eu Kiba qui est arriver qui a parler de coma et du fait que tu ne voyait plus, je n'ai pas compris j'étais dans un état second. C'est une fois de plus Kiba qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur en me gueulant des mots que je méritais d'entendre. Et pour finir Gaara est arrivé et à commencer à m'expliquer, au début j'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'admettre, et tu as parler de partir, de me laisser une fois de plus seul et je te jure que j'en serait mort si l'avait fait. Mais je n'aurais eu que ce que je méritais pour t'avoir fait aussi mal. Puis d'un coup sans que je comprenne tu t'es approcher et tu m'a embrasser. Un baiser de désespoir, un baiser qui avait comme un goût d'adieu, je ne l'ai pas accepter alors je te l'ai rendu avec force. Je voulais que tu comprenne que je m'en voulais, que je n'avais jamais voulu être aussi méchant, que je voulais encore sentir tes mains contre ma peau, que je voulais encore que tu m'embrasse que tu sois à mes côtés. Naruto, je regrette tellement je t'assure je regrette je ne voulais vraiment pas...

Mon amour qui avait essayer de retenir ses larmes pendant son récit pour moi, se laissa enfin aller. Il s'en veut il regrette ? Mais il m'a tromper ! Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il n'a pas coucher avec ce mec pendant sa fameuse super soirée ? Je bouillais sur place et se fut Kyuubi qui intervint.

« -** Idiot ? Tu compte le laisser pleurer encore longtemps ? Je ne te savais pas aussi sadique que moi gamin !**

- c'est quoi le problème ? Pleurer ne rattrapera pas ses tort !

**- Il a été honnête ne t'a pas menti,il t'a dit qu'il regretter, il t'aime bordel qu'est ce que tu as a toujours vouloir compliquer les choses ?**

- Il m'a trahi ! J'ai tellement mal Kyuu !

- **Lui aussi il a mal, lui aussi il a souffert ! Merde j'en ai marre de t'entendre te lamenter si tu l'aime tant que ça qu'est ce que tu fais là les bras ballants ?**

J'eus un sourire Kyuu avait raison comme souvent !

- Depuis quand tu fait preuve de compassion super renard ?

- **Ce n'est pas de la compassion gamin c'est de l'exaspération d'avoir un réceptacle aussi con !**

Je ris, pour une fois j'étais d'accord, je suis vraiment con ! »

Revenant de ma discussion intérieure je vis que Sasuke avait resserré ses genoux contre lui et que de gros sanglots le secoués. Je soupirais devant ma bêtise et me diriger vers lui. Avec tendresse je lui redressais la tête et même si j'étais encore légèrement aveugle je pu nettement distingué la douleur qu'affichaient ses traits. Ses yeux fuyaient les miens, finalement je me redressais et écarter les bras. Il me fixa hésitant et je le réprimandais.

- Si tu refuse mon câlin tu va me vexer !

Un sourire éclaira mes traits tandis qu'il se jetait dans mes bras me faisant tomber a la renverse. Un léger rire remua ma cage thoracique contre laquelle Sasuke pleurer de reconnaissance ? Peut-être ! Je passais une main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes dans l'oreille. Il finit par se calmer et me regarda.

- Comment fais tu ?

- Comment je fais quoi ? Demandais-je étonné

- Comment fais tu pour ne pas m'en vouloir ?

- Mais je t'en veux tu m'as fait tellement mal ! Et pourtant je t'aime et face à ça, quelque soit les choses que tu puisses me faire, jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. Je t'aime Sasuke.

Je lui souris et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je l'essuyais du bout des doigts avant de dire

- Aller cesse de pleurer tout ceci c'est le passé, pensons plutôt a notre avenir. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer par ma faute.

Il hocha la tête me sourit et m'embrassa avec fougue. Puis avec une voix douce que je ne lui avait jamais entendu il me dit

- C'est ton tour maintenant, raconte moi ton histoire !


End file.
